Vicious Propensity
by weeandjess
Summary: Mafia man Edward, has closed his heart off to everyone outside his family. He gets injured, and is helped by a young woman who seems to not like him. He then meets a young girl that tugs at his heart and he soon finds himself wanting to be something else so he can be worthy of them both.
1. Chapter 1

Vicious Propensity

Summary- Mafia man Edward, has closed his heart off to everyone outside his family. He gets injured, and is helped by a young woman who seems to not like him. He then meets a young girl that tugs at his heart and he soon finds himself wanting to be something else so he can be worthy of them both.

It's hard to believe that it has been a year already, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEAMALLTWILIGHT! This is Weekitty's and mine gift to you! We hope you enjoy the story and your day. We love you and you are one of the best people to work with.

* * *

><p>I fix my tie as Mike opens my car door. I turn to get out sliding on my shades. As I walk into the auto shop, I am flanked by Emmett and Jasper.<p>

I keep my eyes on the man in front of me. "Sam!" As soon as I say his name, I see his hands begin to shake.

"Mr…Cu..ll..en," he stutters.

"Your payment is very late," I say taking off my shades. "I am a patient man, but we are now well into week three."

Sam looks to the ground knowing I have let this go on too long. "I know and I am grateful that you've given me this leeway, but I just need a little more time, my daughter, she was sick."

I smirk knowing he is lying straight to my face. "That's funny, I saw Emily with Leah today and she looked just fine. Leah, on the other, hand was sporting a nasty black eye."

"You know her, she's just so clumsy," he says with a chuckle and I follow with a sarcastic chuckle of my own.

"Yeah, she has seen my father so often this month; I had begun to think they were having an affair."

Sam's chuckling stops right away and his hand rolls up in a fist. "But we'll get back to that. I am more worried that you were able to find three thousand dollars to give to James, yet your kid needs new shoes?"

"Well, you see—" I cut him off as my fist hits his face.

"There are a few things I hate. One being when someone doesn't pay their debt to me, which is like stealing from me, and another when I'm being straight-faced lied to. Although my worst pet peeve is those fuckers that beat their wives, allow them and their kids to go without just so they can get a fix!" I spend the next hour giving Sam some good old fashioned home medicine.

Once I feel calmer, I let Sam be and give him four days to find the full twenty thousand he owes, or I'll be taking his auto shop.

I am not your average man; I am Edward Cullen, head of my own created mob-type Mafia family. I did have help from my godfather Aro. Aro is the godfather of the Mafia world here. He has been able to teach me a lot and has given me a few good men. What I have built over the years is mostly my own doing.

I have four night clubs, two strip clubs, and a show girl club. There are also my six apartment buildings, and I have six odd shops that I have acquired. Not bad for a man who has just turned twenty-nine.

In my personal life, I am a single man, and thankfully am not in the public eye. I am not classed as an eligible bachelor and I don't have women throwing themselves at me. It is really quite the opposite. Women out of the family don't really speak with me, and most of them seem to be afraid when doing so.

In my family there is my mother Esme, she is a therapist and works at the abused women's center. She is married to Carlisle. He is my father in every way that matters, and I will always call him Dad. He is a doctor and works at the local hospital. He is a great man, a man who wears his heart on his sleeve. I know my chosen walk of life hurts him. He struggles with his love for me and his pledge to first do no harm. I may have beaten someone once in front of him and I can still see the shame in his face when he looks at me.

But regardless, he still loves me, and has never turned his back on me when I have needed him. Next up is Emmett – Esme and Carlisle's first adopted kid. He is twenty- five, and is an active member of my team. Lastly, there is twenty-six-year old Alice, who was adopted into the family when she was the sole survivor of a house fire at fourteen. She is a little bundle of joy, but has some problems. Due to the house fire, she is heavily scarred on her face, neck, and front torso. Not only that, she was found not breathing, and due to the lack of oxygen, she has memory problems, and is very naïve, but I think that came from being so protected by our parents.

Besides my immediate family, Aro and Jasper are close family friends. They are the only ones that see me for who I really am—the monster that I am. I know I'm a monster and nothing will change that; therefore, I accept myself for what I am.

"Sir, we are at the club," Mike says. I step back out of the car and give a quick nod to Jasper and Emmett as they pass me in their own car.

"I need you to get safety payments from building B." Mike nods and I start to walk away. I stop short, turning my head to look over my shoulder. "And your rent is due." He pales just enough for me to see, and just nods.

I walk in even strides through Dolls, the show girl club, and into the back where some of the girls are getting ready. The girls just keep chatting as I pass them without even giving me a glance. Not that they are being disrespectful, but they are used to the fact I, and other male workers, walk through all the time. At the same time they are aware neither I nor they are checking them out. I only hire males that see these girls as workers, women, and dancers. If the word whore or slut gets thrown around, that person is fired and gets a lesson in respect.

I make my way to the office, unlock the door, sit down at my table, and start going through some of my books. I am not long in when there is a knock on my door. I yell at the person to come in.

"Boss, I have the paychecks for you to sign." Tanya hands me them and I sign them all, handing them back.

"Royce King is requesting a front table again and..." I stop my workload and look up at her so she will carry on. "Izzy, the new kid… he requested a private dance with her."

I lean back on my chair. "These girls are showgirls; he's coming to the wrong club for that." Tanya nods in agreement.

"Yes, and I told him such, but he was adamant that he see her to a private room. He even offered ten thousand to have her shipped to one of the other clubs." Fuck, that's a load of money, but there is something off, I don't trust or like Royce. "Izzy had overheard him ranting about it and said she doesn't do that and never will."

"Well, that's the end of it then. I am not in the business to force someone to strip for some asshole when they clearly don't want to."

"Yes, sir, I know. He was not happy when I told him. I just wanted you to be aware in case of any problems tonight."

I look back down at my paperwork. "Make sure Felix and Alec are aware of it, and find me if he starts anything, no matter how small."

Tanya doesn't say another word as she walks out. It comes to no great surprise at ten o'clock; I am radioed to be told Royce started trouble.

Soon I am in the main part of the club. I see Royce waving his hands around as he yells at Tanya with Felix and Alec on each side of her.

"Mr. King, Izzy is under no requirement to do anything you have requested. Now, you have been given your answer, please take a seat," Tanya says keeping her voice firm as she speaks.

"Cullen," Royce sneers as he turns seeing me come up behind him. "You need better staff! This one seems unconcerned about meeting my needs."

"My staff is not here to meet your wants and neither am I. You are free to take your business elsewhere. No one is keeping you here."

Royce looks me up and down chuckling. "Fine," he smirks at me. "Tell the whore I'll be seeing her real soon." He walks out with his two misfits right behind him. I tilt my head and walk calmly toward the door.

Royce is well in front of me, but I can clearly hear him laughing as he stands at his car. He opens the door and I move in smashing his head on the hood, holding him into the car.

"What the fuck!" he yells and I tape his mouth shut with the help of Alec. Royce's eyes widen when Alec and Felix get in his car and start to drive.

Royce mumbles something out and I lean a little to him. "What was that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. When he mumbles again, I smack him with my gun handle.

"Maybe you should shut it!" The rest of the way to the docks, he's silent and I drag him all the way to the barrel. He looks over the edge seeing the cold water and looks back at me with wide eyes.

"You have been pissing me off for months now!" I say as I punch him. "You're always demanding shit from me, from my workers!" I say with another hit. "But tonight, you made a remark about taking one of my girls, when you have been clearly made aware that you are not getting her. This is your one and only lesson; make sure you learn from it." I set about leaving him in a heap. I head back to Dolls to complete my work.

~VP~

It is the early hour of the morning when I arrive to my empty home. I pull off my tie as I pour myself a Whiskey and sit down on my couch drinking it slowly, in the dark.

I am woken by my cell ringing, I groan rubbing my face. As I pick it up, the ringing stops and I look at the time seeing it's just past seven in the morning. I let out another groan which gets cut off by my cell ringing again.

I look at the display seeing Aro's name and I answer.

"It's seven in the morning," I say with a yawn.

"You beat up Royce!?"

I lay back down knowing this may take a few minutes. "Yeah… he was out of line."

"They have been calling me all night, the meeting starts at two."

"He was in my club, on my turf, telling me what to do. That's not even adding the comments he made about one of my workers."

"He's not happy and neither is his father."

"They should be; I left him alive after all."

"Edward, just be here at two." I grunt and hang up.

I lie back down on my couch getting a few more hours of sleep. When it's time, I get up, wash, and drive to Aro's showing up fashionably late. I don't like to be told what to do.

"Edward, what time do you call this?" Caius, Royce's father, asks.

"I would have to say quarter after two. What do you call it?" I reply as I sit down on a chair putting my feet on the table.

"Take off your shades, boy," Caius sneers and I chuckle, standing up pointing my gun at him.

"Really, Aro, this is your meeting? He's been rude and disrespectful!" I chuckle, but keep my gun on him.

"Respect comes with respect, Caius. Your son was disrespectful to me and my staff."

"He wanted to buy a whore from you. It should have been a done deal!" I moved fast slamming Caius against the wall.

"I don't fucking trade women you fucking tard. This will be the last time I tell you and your stupid fucker of a son! He is no longer welcome in my club or on my turf. If I see him, I will kill him." I let him go and he falls to the floor gasping for air.

"Caius, my friend, you are aware that Edward does not deal in sex trafficking; your son has been told. Edward has the northern areas; if you don't start to respect the boundaries, then maybe I should look more closely at our friendship."

"We have been friends for decades, and you are allowing this boy to come in between us? Mark my word, Aro; he will lead you to your death. He is too hot headed and unwilling to see the other side of the coin, he wants rainbows and roses. But, the old way works and will always work. Sex slaves are still as active as ever. Just because he has a cross to bear with it, doesn't mean we should lose out. Think about it, Aro." Caius walks quickly out and I sneer at his back.

"Edward, what the hell has gotten into you?" I sigh and sit down.

"I will not be told what to do, not by him and not by his fucker of a son." Aro lets out a long breath and shakes his head.

"You need a woman." I roll my eyes and look away from him. "Fine, you need to get laid then. I know a few women that would help with your stress."

I chuckle. "No thanks, I'm not Charlie Sheen. Besides, it gets stale." Aro sighs and nods.

"Then maybe it's time for you to settle down." I chuckle shaking my head. I was sure he was never going to give up.

"You can't stop love, Edward."

"I know, but if I ever fall in love, I would stay away from whoever my heart beat for. They would deserve more than me, I'm a monster."

"You truly believe that?"

"I do."

"Edward, love can mend even the most broken of hearts."

I spend the afternoon and evening with Aro and his new wife Jane. It is quite late when I head home.

I am just over halfway when my car sputters and comes to a complete stop. I go through my pockets, and pull out my cell seeing it's dead.

"Fucking hell!" I scream in my car.

I get out slamming the door and start walking the twenty or so minutes to the gas station.

I feel someone coming up behind me and I turn quickly. "Give me your wallet," the man says pointing a knife at me. I take a few seconds to look him over. He's dirty, and I can smell him from where he stands. His hand has a slight shake and he seems on edge. No doubt this is a street bum looking for cash for his next fix.

"Wrong guy, asshole," I say as I pull out my gun. He pales a little.

I watch a grin come over his face when I feel a knife poking into my back. I put my hands up like I am going to surrender, but turn hitting the person that's behind me. As I go to hit them a second time, I am stunned to see it's a woman. I gasp and she stands up picking up her knife as her partner, who's thankfully a male, hits my side. I quickly turn on him and after a few good jabs, he and the woman run away. I pick up my gun and I'm aware the fucker must have picked my pocket at some point, taking my wallet.

"Son of a bitch, you just signed your death warrant!" I yell. I let out a huff before I start walking to the gas station again. Knowing the sooner I can get Jasper and Emmett out here, the quicker I can get those fuckers picked up.

I am walking along the road and I start to feel a little tired. I slap my face and widen my eyes trying to wake myself up a little. As my eyes start to feel heavy again, I see the light of a car coming toward me, making me realize I am walking into oncoming traffic. I move on to the side, but the light seems to come more fully on me and I swallow seeing it's not a car, but a ghastly looking truck. At the last possible second, the truck swerves and goes down the small dirty road and comes to a complete stop as it almost hits a tree.

I bend over feeling a pain in my side as my breathing comes out shallower. "Are you out of you fucking mind?!" A voice yells. I stand up slowly taking my hand away from my side, as the figure comes close. My eyes look to my hand which is covered in blood. "Why the hell were you walking in the middle of the road? Do you have a death wish or something?" My eyes go to the person, seeing it's a young woman.

"No hospitals," I say as everything spins and then goes dark.

I wake and I look around the unfamiliar room. "Yes, Cullen is at the center…." A young female voice says. "It's just my luck that I would almost run the asshole down." I sit up, but the pain rips through my side. "Yes, YES, Jesus I just said yes, okay yes!" I hear her sigh and I fall off the side of the sofa that I have been left on and everything goes foggy.

I feel someone wrap their arms around me and they try to pick me up. Soon as I have regained some of my strength, I push them against the wall holding them by their throat. I glare down at the young woman.

Her hands comes up to mine and she tries to pull my hand way. "Who did you just call?" I frown a little knowing I have seen this woman. "I know you," I say losing my grip a bit, and she shakes her head.

"You don't know me." Again she shakes her head.

"Liar, I heard you say my name, and I don't have my wallet."

"I know your name, yes, I've never spoken to you and you have never spoken to me, therefore, I don't know you." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella," she says and I keep looking at her to carry on, but she doesn't.

"Last name?"

"Swan," she spits out and I rack my brain for an Isabella Swan.

"I don't know that name."

"I never said you did." I chuckle a little, if this girl really knows who I am, she's clearly very brave or very stupid. I'm banking on the latter one.

"Who did you call?" All this anger seems to have wiped me out as I again begin to feel tired.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock. I thought if you didn't want to go to a hospital, you would want them here. I have already stitched up your side, but you lost some blood and you should lie down." I look down at my side seeing a fresh cut that's been stitched. The work looks better than what Emmett would have done anyway. I look back at her as her face looks young and more likely late teens, early twenties. I feel a little guilty that I have been holding her against the wall by the throat for the past ten minutes.

"I am sorry," I say letting her go. I put my hand to my head feeling overly sleepy again.

"Boss!" I hear Emmett yell. I turn facing the door seeing Emmett and Jasper come through looking worried.

"I'm okay," I tell them just as the floor comes hurdling toward me.

* * *

><p>There you have it! We hope you all stick around for the next few weeks as we post. As of now it will be every Thursday until we have everything written and corrected!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I would like to say thank you to the women who helped up with this story. CaiteexxGraphics made the banner so a huge thanks goes out to her. Carrielg and awaywithwords are two amazing people who have read for us keeping us readable! Thank you very much ladies for all the help!

* * *

><p>I yawn as I slowly come to. I sit up and look around seeing I'm in my own bedroom. "Afternoon, sleeping beauty." I groan hearing Emmett's singsong voice. Knowing it is too early – no scratch that, there's never a time for that.<p>

"Knock it off Emmett or I'll put a bullet in your head."

"Ah, you are your cheerful self, I see."

I ignore Emmett and sit up. "What happened?"

"We're not sure. That girl, Isabella, just called to say she almost ran you down when you were straggling along the road, so she took you to the women's center."

I look at them confused. "How did she know me?"

They both shrug. "She didn't say."

"You didn't ask?"

"No, you were down for the count. We thought it would be better to get you to Carlisle then worry about a little girl that more than likely saved your life."

I groan and run my hand through my hair. "Are you sure she didn't call anyone else? I heard her talk to someone and she was not the nicest when she said my name." Again they both shrug.

"Anyway, your card has been used and we picked up a guy and a girl. They are at the warehouse." I nod and get up heading toward my bathroom.

As I wash, I take notice to the cut on my side. Fucker must have stabbed me at some point. I finish what I'm doing and get dressed; heading downstairs seeing my mom and dad are here. "Edward, these people have problems," my mom says softly.

"Yeah, they're going to have a big problem today," I reply back loading my gun and sticking into the back of my pants.

"Be reasonable, Edward, they just needed money for food." I shake my head as I head for the door.

"They were looking out for people to rob, Mom. They wanted a fix and didn't have the money to get it. Shame they picked me as their victim."

"One of these days, Edward, you're going to make a rash choice, and then you are going to find you were wrong, and all these decisions are going to bite you in the ass." I turn and look to my dad and see his eyes are filled with sadness, but there is also hope he'll get through to me.

"I'll talk to them first, okay?" He sighs, hearing the disappointment in my voice.

"You are my son and I love you. I'm glad you are okay," Dad says walking out the door. My mom follows him after kissing my cheek.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths before walking out, getting in the car. The car is silent the whole way to the warehouse. I know Jasper and Emmett are both aware that I didn't want to talk.

I get out of the car and walk straight to where the couple is being kept. They both look my way as I walk in. I drag a chair over to them sitting in front of them. "So, who do we have here?" I ask aloud picking up the file on the table.

I sit back reading over the information. I almost laugh aloud when I find out their names are Adam and Eve. Both are in their early twenties. They also both have records for selling drugs.

"So," I say throwing the file down and they both only glance at me. "Are you not going to give me an apology? Or even beg for your lives?"

I raise my eyebrow at them. "No?" I ask leaning forward. Eve leans away from me and mumbles something. I grab her arm bringing her forward and rip the tape from her mouth. "What?"

"I'm... we're sorry, please, please, I have a son."

I sigh. "You stabbed me! There was no point in there where you worried if I had a child or not. Besides, he'll be better off without a drugged up junkie for a mom." Eve starts to cry even more.

"Deal with them, code thirty-six," I say walking out of the room. Code thirty-six is a beating. Tai will deal with Eve and removal of this area with the threat if they come back, they will be sleeping with the fish. I walk out and head back to work.

I look out at the water feeling the light breeze hit me. This always seems to calm me.

~VP~

The week comes in fast. Eve and Adam have both left town, and Royce has not been seen since I beat his ass. I arrive back at Dolls and head to my office. As I walk through the back room, my eyes drift to the side and I stop. I feel myself swallow as I watch a girl put her makeup on. Slowly, the girl's head turns and her eyes go to mine. "Tanya!?" I yell.

"Yes, sir," Tanya says from my side, but my eyes stay on the girl. She just happens to be the girl who had helped me.

"Who is that and how long has she worked here?"

"That's the new girl, Izzy, the one Royce wanted. She's worked here for about two months and started just after her twenty-first birthday. Mike Newton asked on her behalf and you agreed, remember?"

"I want to speak to her. Get her to my office," I say walking away.

I sit down at my desk and there is a knock on my door. "Enter!" I yell and Tanya walks in. Izzy or Isabella, as she called herself, when I asked her follows.

"Leave," I say to Tanya, but keep my eyes on Isabella. Isabella frowns and turns around to walk out.

"He means me, you stay," Tanya says catching her arm.

Tanya walks out closing and locking the door. It's so silent that I hear Isabella swallow as she turns her head looking at my office door.

"Well?" I say making her turn back to me. I am shocked as well when her frown turns into a glare.

"What? I have a job to do."

I stand up walking quickly to her. "Watch your tone. I'm your boss, remember?"

"I know."

"You said you didn't know me?" I question starting to feel turned on by this little encounter.

"I still stand by that."

"Yet you work for me?" I say confused.

"I do, but as I said that night we have never spoken." I raise my eyebrow, but decide to call her on her bullshit.

"We haven't, yet you seem not to like me?"

I am stunned a little as she chuckles in my face. "Your reputation speaks for itself." I shrug a little, knowing that's true, but I still feel pissed she dislikes me so much. I look at her and decide to get down to what I need to know.

"Name?"

"I told you it's Isabella Swan, here I'm called Izzy." I nod at her.

"Age? Real age," I say knowing she's not twenty-one. She swallows and I grin knowing I'm right.

"Nineteen." My grin gets bigger knowing I have one up on her.

"We only employ girls that are twenty-one and over." I feel my heart speed up at the heartbreaking look on her face, and the hard on I was sprouting gets soft right away.

"I need this job, please."

"Find another," I say not liking how the sadness on her face is making my insides feel.

"No one else will hire me." I look at her tilting my head a little.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm a high school dropout. Besides, this is good money and I need it, please. After all, I saved your life." She raises her eyebrow at me like she thinks I should owe her or some shit like that. I get up from my desk and go to stand in front of her.

"I could give you another job," I say stroking her cheek, so she knows what kind of job I'm talking about. I frown when she starts to shake and goes deadly white. I would never have her do something like that; I just wanted to make it clear I am in charge, not her.

"Good night, Mr. Cullen." She walks over to the door and starts to pull at the door. I swallow and before I know it, I am right behind her.

"Is that a _no_?" I ask softer than I have been speaking to her.

"That's a _fuck no_!" She turns her head a little and I see she's holding back tears. I'm reminded of how much of a monster I am, but still I don't want to make her cry.

"For someone that needs my help, you sure are being a bitch," I say hiding the hope behind the harshness. I want to see if I can get Isabella pissed at me again. I'm rewarded by her glare. "But, you can keep your job if you ask me nicely." Truth be told, I would never have fired her, but she doesn't need to know that.

I watch as she closes her eyes. "Please, may I keep my job?"

I smirk a little. "Yes, you may, but if you step out of line, your ass is out of here. No one needs to know so keep your mouth shut." I open my office door letting her out. As soon as she's out of my eyesight I close my door and lay my head on it. I'm not sure why I went from turned on by her arguing with me, to being sad because she was hurting, to wanting her to be pissed at me.

Before I can stop myself, I'm walking out and sitting out front. I'm only here a half hour when Isabella comes on the stage.

My eyes stay on her the whole time. As I moan her name, I become more aware of my surroundings and I close my eyes as I remove my hand from my cock. I am thankful I had the table to hide the fact I was rubbing my cock as I stared at the girl. As she walks off the stage, her eyes go to mine. I see a red tint to her cheeks before she runs off. I make my way back to my office and go to my bathroom to finish what I had started.

I allow myself to imagine Isabella dancing for me. "Come here," I demand. She walks to me, but I hold up my hand stopping her. "On your hands and knees." I watch her smile and she crawls on all fours. I grip her hair with one hand as I guide my cock into her mouth with the other. I push in and out of her mouth; it only takes minutes for me to come.

I open my eyes as I pant and swallow having never come that hard before, never mind what I imaged. I close my eyes washing myself clean. I get dressed and do the work that I was meant to be doing when I first arrived.

It's a little after one when I head to my car. I am about to drive away when Isabella comes into my line of sight. I watch her get into a crappy truck. As she drives away, I find myself following her. I frown when she parks outside one of my shitty buildings and walks in. I know most people that live here and I don't recall seeing her name on any lease. I lean back knowing this is not one of the worst, but not great either. I drive away knowing I will need to call Mike in the morning and speak with him.

~VP~

I keep running on my treadmill. It's been almost two hours, but I still don't feel calm. My dreams last night were filled with nightmares. Even now, three hours later, I can still hear the screams. I have had dreams where I beat men up even killing them, where they have unsettled me, but they never caused me this feeling of rage and self-hate. The dream I had last night just keeps playing in my head, and I can't seem to stop her screams—Isabella screams as I fuck her on my desk. I hit the stop button and run quickly into the bathroom throwing up. I would never hit a woman, never mind rape one – I know this, but this fucking dream felt so real.

My cell buzzes and I pick it up. "Yes?"

"Hi boss, Mike went MIA and there is two grand missing this time." I close my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Find him and bring him to me," I say closing my cell.

I move getting up and head into the shower. I pick up the scrubber and start to scrub at my skin, needing to feel clean. After an hour, I get out with my skin red and raw. I get dressed and head to see Alice.

It does not take me long to arrive at the small thirty-room building. I use my key to get in. I walk straight to Alice's classroom and I knock on the door, before waving at her.

"Hi, Edward," she says with a smile hugging me.

"Class, this is my brother, Edward"

"Hi, Edward," the class says and I smile at them.

"Do you think I could have lunch with you?" I get shy and they all smile nodding.

"You're really going to stay and have lunch?" I nod at Alice and she jumps a little clapping her hands.

"I've got some more…so more..." Alice closes her eyes taking a few deep breaths. I wait for her. "Work!" she yells. "I've got some more work to do, so mingle." I grin at her happily.

Alice is my adopted sister. When she was fourteen her home caught fire killing her parents and sister. Alice was found badly burnt and not breathing. My father was her doctor and he managed to bring her back after almost an hour. When my parents found out she had no other family, they applied to adopt her. Within those first few months we discovered Alice was left with more than some scars. She has memory problems, and can forget things easily. But despite that, she still managed to get her teaching degree. But sadly, no one would hire her for her dream job. So I bought this place for her. It's a private special needs school. It has been doing very well in the three years it's been opened. The government has just come in to partnership with us, and we now offer ten government-funded places.

I move around the room and sit down on a seat. "Me Sasha." I look to the side seeing a girl looking up at me with a large smile.

"Hi, Sasha, I'm Edward," I say and she bobs her head.

"Me draw." She takes a piece of paper giving it to me.

"Do you want me to draw, too?" I ask and she nods.

"Me like running dinosaurs." She holds up her two fingers and I smile at her.

"I love dinosaurs, too. Which one do you like the best?" I ask softly as I use a green pencil on the paper.

"My Chump!" I frown and tilt my head.

"Don't think I have heard of that one."

"Me, my Chump," she says again holding up a triceratops. I chuckle a little.

"It's from a cartoon, _Dinosaurs King Eddie_," Alice says laughing. I roll my eyes at her, but smile.

Sasha sits with me the whole time drawing a picture as she talks away about different things.

"Oh, what's this?" Alice says.

"Me picture for Teddy," she says and I smile a little till she hands it to me.

"Do you want me to give this to your Teddy?" Sasha laughs at me.

"You Teddy." I tilt my head not understanding what she's meaning.

"Teddy?" I ask and she nods.

"Who is Teddy, can you show me.?" Sasha laughs again smiling at me and I can't help but smile back at her.

"Me Sasha," she says again as she points at herself. "You Teddy," she says pointing at me and it clicks she's calling me Teddy.

"Oh, this is for me," I say and Sasha nods at me.

"Well, thank you, and this is for you," I say handing her the picture I drew.

"This is you, Sasha, and this is your pet, my chump," I say and Sasha hugs me.

"Name," she says pointing at the picture. I grin knowing that she wants me to put my name on it.

"To Sasha from Teddy." I write and say at the same time.

"Okay, kids, time to clean up and wash our hands for…"

"Lunch!" the kids all yell out.

I spend lunch sitting between Alice and my new friend Sasha, who I have decided is the sweetest kid I have ever met. During lunch, I find out she has just turned five the other day, and I promised her the next time I come for lunch, I would bring her a birthday present.

I wave as I walk out of the classroom. As soon as I'm in my car, I call Jasper. "Any luck on Mike yet?" I say as soon as the call gets connected.

"No, not yet, sorry." I sigh closing my eyes, and yet again last night's dream hits me.

"Okay, I am heading to Dolls, meet me there." I end the call driving to the club. I am not meant to be back again till later this week, but I need to see that Isabella is fine. I need to see for myself after last night.

I arrive at the club and pull into my space. I am just getting out when I see Isabella. I go to call her name, but someone beats me to it. I stand watching as Mike pulls Isabella around, and starts to talk to her. I am too far away and he is speaking too quietly for me to hear. But from the looks of it, he is having some harsh words with her. Isabella turns to walk away and Mike grabs her arm pulling at her.

Before I know it, I have Mike's arm in my hand. "Don't touch _my_ girl," I say right away. I usually call the girls that work for me, _my girls_, but I am taken back a little by the fact I am proclaiming that she is _my girl_.

"Ah, sorry, Sir, we were just having a disagreement," Mike says as I frown at him.

"Yeah, sorry, it won't happen again," Isabella says. "I better get going."

"I'll see you tonight, Bella, and remember what I said."

I feel my heart race as he calls Isabella, Bella.

"Wait!" I yell and I am grateful that Isabella stops moving.

"Mike, I need to have a word with you, go and sit in my car NOW!" Mike looks at Bella and then walks away.

"He is not a dog," Isabella says harshly to me.

"He is if I say he is, Bella," I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's my name for my family and friends to call me," she grits out and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"So, you're telling me I can't call you Bella, Bella?" I ask holding back my grin when she narrows her eyes at me. My eyes pop a little when she mouths for me to go screw myself.

"I really don't have a choice, do I sir?" I shake my head knowing she didn't mean to say that out loud, but her mouth must have worked quicker than her brain.

"Are we done? I need to be someplace." I nod at her and she walks off, but her head moves and I know she looking at my car. She is smart to be nervous.

* * *

><p>See you next week!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I walk back to my car and get in. I don't say anything as I text Jasper and Emmett to meet me at the warehouse.

"Ah, boss, the argument with Bella is not what you think. I would never hurt her."

"Mike, shut up," I say calmly as I start my car.

I am pleased to see both Emmett and Jasper are at the warehouse when I arrive. When I pull up, Emmett opens Mike's door with a smile on his face. When I walk into the warehouse, I head for the office in silence as Emmett pushes Mike onto the chair.

"First things first, how do you know Bella?" I ask. That's probably not the first thing I should be asking, but I want to know.

"She's just a girl I'm acquainted with." I raise my eyebrow at his vague answer. It sounded practiced, maybe staged?

"And she lives in the same building as you, yet I have not seen her name on any leases whatsoever. Then there is the fact that you asked me to give her a job," I say tilting my head and I watch Mike's Adam's apple bobble.

"She's a friend of mine. She needed a place to crash, so I said she could live with me."

"Mmhmm. So both of you live there yet you have not paid your rent in two months?"

Mike starts to move in his seat. "I'll get your money. Things have just been a lot harder for us."

"There is no such thing as harder, there is only hard. A lot of the people that rent from me are having or have had bad times. I don't give them leeway, why should you be any different?"

Mike doesn't say anything, but looks to the ground. "Then there is the two grand that is missing in this month's payments."

"It was not me, boss, I swear." I raise my eyebrow at him; there is a little worry in his voice.

"You see, the same thing happened two months ago, but that time it was close to eight thousand, and the month before that, it was three. The only people that have come in contact with the money are you, Taylor, Eric, and Paul. I will get to the bottom of this, mark my words, and if I find it is you, then you are in deep shit. As for the rent, you can work overtime for me to work it off."

Mike looks like he is going to argue about it. "Unless you have the money for the past months' rent and next month's on you?" He shakes his head. "Tomorrow we'll go through what I need from you. You're free to leave." I watch as Mike walks out of the room with his head down.

"Ah, boss, I thought we were sure it was him?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, it is, but something is going down and I want to know what it is before I deal with him." I sigh moving away from the desk.

"Have Felix follow him, keep me posted. I'm going shopping," I say walking away.

~VP~

I look around the toy shop hoping something will jump out at me. "Good afternoon, are you in need of some help?" I turn looking at the young shop assistant.

"You could point me in the direction of the dinosaur toys." She nods walking away and I follow behind her. "That's all," I say without looking at her once we reach where I needed to be.

It takes me another hour to pick out a dinosaur coloring book, dinosaur color pencils, and a soft triceratops teddy. I even managed to get dinosaur wrapping paper. As soon as I have them all wrapped, I check the time seeing it's only two, so I head right back to the school.

"Hi," I say sitting down next to Sasha.

"Teddy!" she yells opening her arms up as she smiles at me. I grin, hugging her to me. Fuck, this little girl is the third girl I have ever really hugged. "You're back!"

"I said I would, and look what I have for you." I hand her the gifts and her whole face lights up.

"My Chum," she says pointing at the paper. She slowly opens the gifts smiling happily at everything I got her.

"Thank you," she says pulling my face to the side kissing my cheek.

"It's okay, princess, what all did you get for your birthday?" I ask softly.

"Little dinosaurs, pony, bag, and my chum top. Dada and Beebee," she says pulling at her top.

"Whoa, that is a pretty top," I say smiling at her.

"Me love Dada and Beebee"

"Is Beebee like a mommy to you?"

She grins nodding. "Yes, Beebee, me Beebee," Sasha says clapping her hands a little.

I smile at how happy she seems. "Teddy, Sasha friend?" I tilt my head a little at the fact that she didn't look at me. I gently place my finger under her chin and turn her to me.

"Yes, I am your friend." Sasha smiles brightly at me. I look at the time knowing it's close to the end of school. I let out a breath not really wanting to leave, but at the same time, I know it will not look good when her parents come to get her, and see a full grown man talking to her.

"Hey, Alice I am going go, can you come by for dinner?"

"Sure, she's really taken with you. I've never seen her like that with anyone, but her Beebee." I smile a little.

"I'm really taken by her, too. I'll see you later, Alice." I kiss her head and walk out.

I head to one of my other clubs and get to work on the load I have missed due to spending most of my time at Dolls.

"Hey, Boss," Jasper and Emmett say together as they walk in.

"Hi," I reply as I look back at my paperwork.

"What's on for tonight?" Emmett asks.

"I'm taking Alice for dinner at Deion's"

"Great, I love Deion's and it feels like forever since I last saw Alice." I look up at Jasper and frown.

"You saw her three days ago." Jasper blushes and I am not sure why, but I push that to the side. "It'll be just her and I." Jasper's face drops and he looks disappointed.

"Something I should know, Jasper?" I ask harshly and he shakes his head.

"Come on, Eddie, he's been crushing on her for over a year." My head snaps up to looking at Emmett.

"What?"

"Jasper has a crush on Alice, but don't worry, he hasn't done anything, much to Alice's disappointment." I look to Jasper who has gone white as a ghost.

"Yeah, I really like her, but don't worry, I won't say a thing."

"Why not?"

"Bro code, and well, you kind of scare me, even as your friend you still scare the shit out of me."

"Jasper, I am only going to say this once, if you like her as much as you say, then I should not even factor in it. I want Alice to be happy in love, have what the rest of the world takes for granted." Jasper and Emmett look at me in surprise. "She's my baby sister; of course I want that for her. I am only against marriage and love for myself. If you truly want to be with her then ask her out, but note, if you cheat, hit or abuse her in any way, I will kill you slowly, friend or no friend." Jasper jumps picking up his phone. "Not today, or at least wait till I have had dinner with her. I don't want to be listening to her going on about you and arranging a shopping trip for me to take her on." Jasper chuckles a little, but nods.

"Thanks, Edward," he says softly. "And I will not hurt her, I swear." I give him a nod and get back to the work I was doing.

I hear an alarm sound and look up to see Emmett looking at his cell phone smiling. "Sexy Rose is up, soon," he says wiggling his eyebrows walking out.

It's only a little bit later when I walk out with Jasper on my heels. I hold back my laugh as I watch Rose slap Emmett across the face.

"Tell me you're taking this one home?"

"I am."

"Good," I chuckle as Rose stomps away.

"She wants me," Emmett says as he stares at Rose's ass.

"Yeah, it shows." Jasper says pointing at Emmett's red cheek.

"I love foreplay!" Emmett yells, and I shake my head as Emmett starts to walk out. I look over my shoulder to see Rose looking at us, well, at Emmett. Her eyes go to mine and she shrugs her shoulders, but there's a hint of a blush on her cheeks. I shake my head at how well suited Rose and Emmett are for one another. She can keep up with his shit and dish it out just the same.

It doesn't take us too long to get to Deion's. I pull up as Alice arrives.

"Hi, Jasper," Alice says as she walks toward him.

"Hi, darling."

"Edward, you didn't tell me Jasper was coming." I roll my eyes over the fact that Jasper and Alice are just looking at each other.

"He's not, it's just us," I say pulling her a little.

"Why not, he's here anyway?"

"So am I, Alice, but you don't seem to be asking about me," Emmett says.

"Oh, hey, Emmy," Alice says like she just noticed him.

"Alice, I want time with just you so come on, let's get dinner and then Jasper can take you to that club you've wanted to go to."

"Really?" I nod and start to grin as Alice runs into Deion's

We are shown to a table and I order our meals. "How is everything going at school?" I ask and Alice shakes her head chuckling.

"Just ask what you really want to know, Eddie." I frown looking at her and she raises her eyebrow.

"Fine, tell me more about Sasha and her family."

"Well, Sasha is five; she's in and out of the hospital a lot. I don't know much about what all is wrong with her. She has only been in my class for three months, so you'll have to go to Mrs. Cope for that. I know her dad works a lot during the day and her mom, or Beebee as she calls her, works every night. The mom has something wrong with her, too, not sure what though. A few months ago, Sasha said she was sick and in the hospital. Something about her not taking her special medicine. Then it was a month later Sasha was taken in. It was real hard on them. They are one of the government-funded families. I know they both work real hard for what little they seem to have." I sigh rubbing my face.

"But she's cared for, right?"

"Oh god yes, the Mom is amazing. I can't think of her name, but you should see her with Sasha; she works so hard for her and with her."

"Thank you for telling me. So, Jasper?" I ask grinning a little as she goes red.

"I really like him, but what about..." Alice moves some of her hair over her face to hide her scars and I flick it back over her shoulders.

"You are beautiful, Ally. He sees that, too. If he hurts you, you better tell me and I'll kick his ass."

"I know you will. I still remember what you did to Ben," Alice chuckles out. Ben was Alice's high school sweetheart. One day Alice had to go to his place for their date, having forgotten that Ben had cancelled the day before. She walked in on him fucking one of the showgirls from Dolls. To say his ass got kicked, would be an understatement. The only thing that saved the girl from being fired was that she was unaware Ben was dating Alice, and was horrified when she found out. She repeatedly asked me to tell Alice she was sorry and didn't know. It was not till a few weeks later that Tanya told me some of the other girls were calling the girl names. As I don't get into the high school bullshit, I told Tanya to deal with it. I sat and listened to Tanya rant at the other girls in question. They claimed they meant to stick up for their fellow woman and it was Ben that was the asshole who used two girls. I guess they didn't mean any harm to their other co-worker. Tanya ended it, saying any more of that shit they would be fired with no questions asked. Thankfully, they all listened and it stopped. This is one of the reasons I keep Tanya to run the club. She's really good and keeps her head on straight. She is one of the women, out of my family that is not scared of me and thankfully, she's never hit on me. I was told when she was talking to Rose, the girl Emmett likes, one night that she liked her men more tame than what I am. I didn't get it, but to each their own.

Alice and I chat about different things and I pay before walking her out. I wave at happy Jasper and a very happy Alice driving away. "That was mighty kind of you, brother." I roll my eyes at Emmett.

"Well, as I am being kind, you can take my shift at Tassels, and I'll do your shift at Dolls." Emmett grins knowing Rose would be at Tassels instead.

"Thank you bro!" he kisses my head and moves off to his car. I shake my head getting in to my own.

I drive to Dolls seeing Bella has just arrived. I get out of my car and go to walk her in, but she moves in the opposite direction. I follow behind her staying enough away so she would not be able to see me. I am shocked when she approaches James and stands there talking for a few minutes. The transfer of money and drugs is very quick, that most people around them would have not noticed. As quickly as she arrived, she starts to make her way toward the club. I stand in the shop stairway so she doesn't see me. It troubles me greatly that she's doing drugs. Usually, I want all my girls' drug free, but I know I'm not going to be able to fire her. As soon as she's out in the street I make my way to James.

"James," I say when I get to him.

"Hey, you're not due your cut till next week," the fucker says with an eyeroll turning his back on me.

I grab him, pulling him into the ally and kick the fuck out of him. I make sure to get rid of all the anger that just came over me.

"That girl you just gave your shit to, she's off limits and you will not give anything to her."

"But sir," James says spitting out blood.

"No, send her my way. Get word out to any one that has been giving her anything and they will be dealt with. Just fucking send her to me. And keep your mouth shut about this when talking to her. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," he says shakily. I hit him a few more times, leaving him in a heap on the ground. I go into the club going straight to the back. My eyes fall on Bella and she looks my way. Everything in me is pulling me to her, but I don't get these fucking feelings. I've never felt like this before about anyone, and I can fucking say I don't fucking like it. I move as quickly as I can to my office hating what this little girl is making me feel. The fact that I've spent no more than an hour with her makes it really fucked up.

I pour some Whiskey in a glass, and down it quickly. I look up when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell.

I watch the door open and in walks my sexy girl. I close my eyes and shake my head. "Can I help you, Bella?" I ask harshly needing her to go.

"No… here." She throws some money down on my desk and starts to walk away.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Rent," Bella says looking over her shoulder.

"It's three hundred light," I say and she turns to looks at me.

"That's all we have." I chuckle a little. I want to tell her I know she bought shit from James, but I don't.

"Well, you could work for me." She shakes her head.

"Don't turn it down; you don't even know what it is." I tilt my head a little.

"What is it?"

"I need someone to clean my place." I swallow having no freaking idea what the hell I am saying. "You clean it from one till five every week day and you don't need to pay the back rent."

"I can't work till five, what about ten till two?" I feel my face wanting to crumble at the heart breaking look on her face, but I am able to keep the harsh look there.

"That's fine, get your stuff. I'll take you there and show you around."

She looks at me with her mouth open. "I need to work!"

"You will still get paid, are you forgetting I'm your boss? Let's get going." Bella sighs, walking away muttering to herself. I follow behind trying to keep my laughing at bay, but she looks over her shoulder at me with a glare, that lets me know a little laughter must have come out.

"What?" I ask with a grin as Bella grabs her bag. She takes her cell out and sends off a text and I raise my eyebrow at her, but she says nothing.

I walk her out to my car, but she heads to her truck. I take a hold of her arm gently moving her to my car. "This will be faster and I'll bring you back."

The drive to my apartment is quiet with neither of us speaking. "I'll introduce you to the doormen, so they will allow you in," I say grabbing her hand pulling her behind me.

"Riley, this is Bella." Riley tilts his head a little looking Bella up and down. "Make sure everyone knows she's allowed up to my apartment." I walk away as soon as I am done talking.

"Do you ever say please or thank you to anyone?" I look at her and shrug.

"Yes, to my mom all the time."

"You don't think you can say it to anyone else?"

"Why should I?" I guide Bella into the elevator.

"Because it's nice to use manners, and it also shows your mother raised you well."

I chuckle, holding back my smile knowing my mom says that to me all the time. "Give me a number, please." Bella narrows her eyes at me. "I need it so you can get up to my apartment – and I said _please._"

"Eleven-thirteen-twenty-zero-eight." I nod at her.

"You'll remember that?"

"Yes." I key it in and log it.

The elevator ride takes a few minutes till we get to the penthouse.

"This is my home, so make sure you respect it," I say walking her in. "This way to the cleaning cupboard, everything should be in here." She nods and peeks in. I show her around my four bedrooms, office, music room, kitchen-dining room, and four bathrooms.

"I would like you to be here on time every day. Give the place a good cleaning and some light cooking. You must be respectful at all times and say _yes sir_ when I tell you something, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Bella grits out.

"I'll have your uniform ready for you tomorrow." Bella's face drops and she pales a little.

"I refuse to wear some shitty skimpy outfit."

"You will wear what I tell you. I am giving you two hundred for only twenty hours of work."

"What? Our rent is only a hundred and fifty a week."

"I know, but I will be also paying your utilities." She just looks at me. "Close your mouth, Firefly."

"Firefly? What does that mean?"

I chuckle and shrug a little. "I know what it means and that's all that matters. Now let's go, you're meant to be working." Bella glares at me again for the hundredth time tonight, but walks next to me. I had a feeling this was going to be more fun for me than it was for her.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay! For me (jess) it has been a couple of crazy, but great days! Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving! See you next week!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter for you to sink your teeth into. We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I sit on my couch waiting for Bella to arrive for her first morning. I don't get why I feel so nervous. My heart is beating twice the normal speed, my hands are sweating, and my left leg is bouncing. I have my morning paper open in front of me, but I have read the same line at least a thousand times. My eyes keep looking at the elevator doors, willing it to open and for her to walk in. The really sad thing about this, it's only quarter to ten.<p>

"I have got to get a fucking grip," I say aloud. "Maybe I'm sick or something? Why the fuck am I talking out loud?" I sigh putting my head to the table before picking up my cell.

"Edward?" my dad says when he picks up.

"Yeah, it's me, do you think if I stopped by you could look me over?"

"Are you okay, son?" he replies with worry.

"Yeah, I am fine, I'm sure, just feeling a little off."

"Okay, well, I'm free at two o'clock."

"That's fine, thank you." I hang up and place my cell down. I pour myself another coffee and go back to reading the same line again. When I finally make it to the second line, the doors open and in walks my girl.

"Morning," I say looking at her.

"Morning," Bella replies with a small smile.

"I have your uniform," I say standing up.

"Oh, the joys." I chuckle picking it up and handing it to her.

She looks at me then to the plain black chamber maid's uniform. "What's wrong? I was told this is normal wear for a maid?" I ask worried I have been misled.

"No, its fine, just not what I thought you would pick out." I nod and grin at her.

"I would only want you to wear a sexy French maid outfit if I were planning on taking you to bed." I watch as Bella swallows. "I will be here for another hour or so, just get changed and start."

Bella walks away and my eyes go to her ass, which I will say is very nice. I frown looking up when I'm met with Bella's eyes glaring at me from over her shoulder. "What?" I ask harshly. She mutters, but turns her head back around.

I never knew cleaning could be a turn on, but watching Bella clean my house gives me such an erection. I had to leave my home not wanting to work it off in my bathroom with her being there. I head to Red Tassels, to my private bathroom to work it off. By God, did I come hard, screaming her name. Sadly, no sooner had I come, my head replayed the image of her cleaning again. I found myself in the same place I had been twenty minutes before. After again taking care of myself, and coming just as hard, I set about my work, trying hard to keep any images of Bella out of my head. I was very grateful when it got late enough for me to head to see my father.

"Afternoon, Edward, you can come in now," my dad says, as he smiles at me. I walk with him into his office and he closes the door.

"So, what has been the problem?"

"My heart has been acting weird. It feels like it's speeding, and there is the sweat. I have just been feeling different, weird, not myself." My dad nods as he writes it down.

"Anything else?"

"I have been having nightmares, and feeling panic-stricken."

"When did all this start?"

"About a week or so ago."

"After or before you got stabbed?"

I clear my throat. "It happened just after."

"It could be PTSD." I shake my head chuckling.

"No, I have been through worse than that before."

"Yes, I do know that, but this may have been the straw that broke the camel's back?" I sigh knowing that's not it, but I'm sure I know this could be more to do with Bella, but I don't want to give him any information on her.

"I could arrange for you to see someone?"

"Fine," I say pulling my hair, not feeling comfortable being here anymore.

"I'll see you later," I say walking to the door.

"Your mom wants you to come over for dinner." I close my eyes holding back my groan.

"She loves you, Edward, regardless of how you think she should feel."

"I know, see you tonight," I say walking out.

My cell rings and I slide my glasses on as I answer it. "Edward," Aro says when the call gets connected.

"Yes?"

"I need your help with something. Do you think you could give me a few hours?"

"Sure, when do you want me over?" I ask.

"Later tonight, after your family dinner."

I stop walking surprised that he knows. "How did you know about that?" Aro just chuckles at me and I roll my eyes.

"I'll see you tonight," I say hanging up. I get in my car and start to drive. I am just approaching my home when I see Bella's truck pass me, but it's going the opposite way of both her home and Dolls. I do a u-turn catching up with her easily. I follow for a short time and I'm surprised when she stops outside of Alice's school. I watch her stand near the doors with the other parents. I know she doesn't have any children. My heart seems to start beating faster and faster.

"Beebee!" Sasha yells. I smile and go to step out to say hello to my sweet little princess, but stop when Sasha runs into Bella's arms.

"Hey, baby, did you have a good day?" Bella is Beebee?

"Okay," Sasha says sounding sad.

"What's wrong?"

"No Teddy," Sasha says with her hand out shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, baby, but he'll be back soon; maybe he's a little sick?"

"Me miss Teddy." I smile largely knowing this little girl has missed me. I didn't know I had missed Sasha till I saw her.

Bella turns around and I hide a little, not sure if I want her to see me, or for her to know I'm Sasha's friend Teddy.

I swallow as I watch Bella drive away with Sasha. I know Sasha is five, and Bella is nineteen, so that means she gave birth to her when she was just fourteen. Who the fuck has sex with a fourteen-year-old? I know Mike better not be that girl's father or I am going to kill the fucker. He is twenty-fucking-four, which means he would have been nineteen at the time. Any nineteen-year-old should know better.

"Edward?" I look to my side seeing Alice standing there looking at me with worry.

"Hi," I say putting a smile on my face which doesn't seem to help.

"I said _yes_, I swear I did. He was very gentle and loving. Hell, I got three to his one," Alice says quickly and I tilt my head at her.

"Please don't tell Jasper, I wanted to have sex with him." My eyes widen and I quickly close them. "Well, we made love," Alice continues on. I wish I could close my ears as easy as my eyes. I quickly cover her month.

"Don't need to know," I say slowly to her.

"But... Why are you mad then?" she asks as the picture of Bella buying drugs from James pops into my head.

"I'm not mad."

"Yeah, really, because you just went from mad to furious." I look at Alice and she takes a step back from me. I soften my look as much as I can.

"I'm sorry. I just found out some information I would rather not be true." Alice just looks at me. "I'll sort it out, no worries. Come on, I'll sit with you till you are done and drive us to Mom's. It seems I am coming for dinner." I lead Alice back into the building and head to the office wanting to look through Sasha's notes.

Sasha Isabella Newton. So she is Mike's daughter.

Date of birth, October 13, 2008.

Parent/guardians: Michael Newton and Isabella Swan. I skim the notes quickly till I get to her medical problems.

Sasha has fetal alcohol syndrome; this has caused many medical problems for her. I frown putting down the note and moving to the computer to Google what it is.

Children with FAS have distinct facial features including: small and narrow eyes, a small head, a smooth area between the nose, the lips, and a thin upper lip. They also show the following symptoms: Hearing and ear problems, mouth, teeth, and facial problems. Weak immune system, epilepsy, liver damage, kidney and heart defects. Cerebral palsy and other muscular problems, height and weight issues, hormonal disorders. I swallow hard moving on to what causes it, but with its name I have a good guess.

Prenatal alcohol exposure is the cause of fetal alcohol syndrome. A study of over 400,000 American women, all of whom had consumed alcohol during pregnancy, concluded that consumption of 15 drinks or more per week was associated with a reduction in birth weight. Though consumption of less than 15 drinks per week was not proven to cause FAS-related effects, the study authors recommend limiting consumption to no more than one standard drink per day. Also, threshold values are based upon group averages, and it is not appropriate to conclude that exposure below this threshold is necessarily 'safe' because of the significant individual variations in alcohol pharmaceuticals. What in the hell could have happened to a thirteen-year-old girl that would cause her to have sex and drink so much? I wonder if she took drugs then, too? I sigh rubbing my face.

"Edward, are you ready to go?" I smile logging off the computer.

"Yeah, let's go and eat a nice family meal."

We arrive at our parents' home and I walk Alice in helping her out of her jacket. "Hi, Alice, Edward," our mother says with a smile walking up to me.

"This is such a nice surprise for you to come have dinner with us." I take a deep breath keeping my head down, bobbing it a little. My mom touches my face softly making me look her in the eyes.

"I love you." I can see she does, I just don't understand how she can love a monster like me.

"I love you, too." And I do. I love all of my family, and I know I am not incapable of feeling these feelings; it just doesn't make me any less of a monster.

I walk with my mom to the living room, and sit on the single seat. "Hey everyone, Boss," Emmett says taking a seat next to Alice.

"Emmett, do you really need to call him that here, he's your brother?" Mom says with a frown.

"No, but I like it and easier than Ed-ward."

"Emmett William Cullen, you will call your brother Edward when you are in my presence." Emmett pales a little and looks at me.

I roll my eyes closing them and nod at him. "Hello, Edward, how are you today?" Emmett says in a posh voice and I chuckle a little.

"That's strike two, go for strike three and there will be no cake after dinner for you!" Mom says with her hand on her hip showing she's not amused. She gives him her evil eye then walks out to check on dinner.

"Okay, moving on, Alice how was your date with Jasper?" I groan a little as Alice smiles, starts to bounce in her seat as she talks, and talks, and talks, about her freaking date with Jasper. I do smile a little hearing just how happy she is and how much Jasper put into the date. I really didn't know he had it in him.

"Dinner's out," Mom says walking back out of the living room. I get up and follow behind everyone to the dining room. Once there, I pull my mom's seat out helping her to sit. I check that Alice is sitting before taking my own seat.

"Why are you still single?" Mom says looking at me with a sad smile.

"Because I prefer to be."

"Edward, you are a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you at their side. Oh, talking about girls, the Webers are back and they are coming for our garden party next week. I would like you to be there."

I nod in understanding. The Webers are related to us through my dad's side of the family. "And great uncle Aro said he'll come, too," my dad says giving me a look. Aro is not really our uncle, but he was friends with my dad's dad, and he's just kind of always been there. He saved my mom's life when she was pregnant with me; that's the reason he's my godfather.

"Edward," my mom says softly and I look her way. "There's a girl, she used to stay at the shelter a lot, but she seems to be making enough money to get on her feet." I tilt my head a little not knowing where she's going with this. "She doesn't talk about her life much, but I think she could keep you on your toes. Can I arrange a date between you both?" I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Mom, I really don't think that's a good idea. I'll end up hurting her, and by doing that I could end up hurting you again; I don't want that." There, I thought that was polite enough.

"You never hurt me, Edward, and I will always love you," Mom says as she touches my hand softly. "And let me know if you change your mind."

"I will."

"I'll date her mama," Emmett says with a smile.

"Emmett, I am not farming the girl out. I don't even know her well. Just the times I have seen her, I picture her with Edward. I wasn't even sure she would go on the date. I just wanted to ask him before I started talking nonstop about how great my oldest son is." Emmett just pouts and my mom rolls her eyes at him. "Besides, aren't you trying to get Rose to date you?"

Emmett nods as he eats. "Well, then you should know a girl hates it when a guy hits on her, asks her out nonstop saying how much they mean to them, to then see or find out they asked or went on a date with another girl!" Mom raises her eyebrows at the end keeping it there as Emmett stutters out his penitent. I love when my mom puts Emmett in his place; it never gets old. Growing up, Em has never thought of anyone but himself, but mom was right there to make sure he knew right from wrong.

The rest of dinner goes by with us just chatting about work and life. After helping clean up, I leave to head to Aro's.

~~VP~~

"Edward, how was dinner, my boy?" Aro asks me as I walk toward him.

"The same as usual," I reply as he nods.

"I need three maybe five men, if you can spare them."

"What for?"

"I am trying to infiltrate the Blacks and find out who it is on my side that's working with them." I sigh and rub my face.

"What has happened now?" I ask. Aro throws a file to me and I open it reading the pages.

"Fucking hell!" I yell "This is fucking huge!" I say pulling at my hair. "You, of course, have my full support. I will get you five guys by the end of the week."

I spend the next few hours going over everything with Aro. Once we're done, I head home to my empty apartment. I get myself a Whiskey before sitting down on my couch. I lean my head back and close my eye. I find my thoughts go back to Bella and Sasha.

I can see myself swinging a screaming Sasha around. She looks so happy, and giggles as I tickle her. She runs off to play and I jump up moving toward a smiling Bella. I wrap my arm around her. "Love you, Teddy," Bella says with a smile and my heart starts to race.

"Good because I love you. Our girl and our boy." When the word boy comes out of my mouth, my hand goes onto Bella's large bump.

I sit up panting. "Shit... what the hell was that?" I ask aloud. I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I start pulling my hair when the elevator dings and I stand up and draw out my gun.

"What the hell!" Bella yells, but looks scared shitless.

"Fuck, I am sorry. I didn't know it was this late." Bella just looks at me. "I must have fallen asleep. I had a bad dream, and just woke up. Then you arrived and it kind of put me on edge." I close my eyes shaking my head at my word vomit.

"I'm going to go shower." I give Bella a wave and walk away without another word.

I shower quickly and dress so I can get the hell out of here, away from her. Something is really fucked up inside of me.

I walk in to the living room, but smell food, pancakes? I walk out and into the kitchen finding Bella cooking.

"Hey," I say and she turns looking at me. She looks so fucking good here, so fucking right. "Just letting you know I am leaving," I say dropping my eyes from hers when she gives me another strange look.

"No," she says firmly. I frown looking at her.

"What do mean _no_?" I ask.

"You can't leave without breakfast. I cooked you some pancakes and bacon," Bella says placing the plate down.

"You didn't have to," I say softly to her, more or less so anyway. There were only three people that got to hear the softer side of my voice: Mom, Alice, and Sasha.

"I know, I wanted to," Bella says. She shakes her head a little like she was as surprised as I was that she wanted to do anything for me.

"Well, thank you." Bella nods and looks right at me. I tilt my head and jump up when I see the bruise at the side of her face.

"What happened?" I ask as my hand goes to her cheek and my thumb rubs the mark.

"Oh, I fell," Bella says and I swallow looking right at her.

"If someone hurt you, you can tell me and I'll take care of them." Bella shakes her head at me.

"I fell – eat up or it will get cold." Bella's small hand wraps around my wrist, but she keeps it there for a few seconds before pulling my hand away from her face.

I spend the rest of the day worried about Sasha and Bella, and yet again, I decide to head to Dolls. For the second time, when I arrive, I find Bella and Mike arguing. Only this time I stay back in the shadows trying to eavesdrop on what they are fighting about now. I watch as he pulls at Bella's arm. He just seems to get madder with whatever she is refusing to do. He starts to pull at his hair when he yells 'fucking hell' before he grabs and pulls Bella back to him. I move out of hiding not wanting to watch this fucker hit my girl.

"Mike!" I say loud and sternly. He and Bella both turn and look at me.

"Hey, Boss," Mike say shakily. My eyes go to his hand that is still around Bella's arm. At least Mike was smart enough to drop it.

"I need to talk to you, Bella, you should be working," I say dismissing her.

"I'm not done talking to Mike," Bella says and I glare at her.

"You are now."

"I still have ten minutes before I start and he's finished with his shift."

"Bella, it's fine," Mike says. My head snaps round to him and he takes a step away from me.

"He's done when I say he's done, now go!" Bella swallows and looks to Mike. With a sigh she throws her arms in the air dropping them on her leg with a slap before walking away.

"You and four others are going undercover. I will go through everything you need to know tomorrow. Make sure you pack your bags. You will be going for at least a month maybe longer."

"But, sir..."

"No buts, Mike, you are doing this or else." I watch Mike swallow, but he nods his head and then drops it walking away. Mike's not really the best guy for this job, but I have a feeling I need him away from Bella. Just maybe I'll be able to help her out if he's not there with his claws in her. I need to save her and Sasha, and I will make Mike pay for all of his mistreatment to my girls!

* * *

><p>I think Edward has a plan... see you next week!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I lay awake all night trying to figure out why the thought of Mike hurting Bella and Sasha makes me so fucking mad. I know that Sam has been heavy handed with Leah, and even smacked Emily around. Where it has pissed me off, and I hate it, it's not my business. I never felt this strong or such rage as I do when it comes to Bella and Sasha. If I find out he hurt Sasha that way, I will find a way to keep the fucker alive, as I rip his heart out of his chest.

I jump up swinging my legs out of my bed, knowing I am too wound up to sleep. I make my way to my gym, get changed before I jump on my treadmill and start running. I keep increasing the speed hoping my rage will die down a little before I start on my punching bags. If I were to start boxing the bag, I would more than likely hurt myself and would need to buy new ones.

Once I feel calm enough, I move off the treadmill and wrap up my hands before moving to the bags. I have eight hanging around the room; it makes my workouts better and keeps my feet sharp, if I am moving from bag to bag.

I visualize Mike's face and channel my anger as I kick, knee, and punch the bags. It does not take long for the room to fill with the sound of my fists hitting the bag, along with my sharp breath.

"Who fucking pissed you off? I really don't want to be in their shoes." I don't even look toward Jasper and just keep going.

"Get changed and ready for a round in the boxing ring."

"Do I get a say?" Jasper asks as he walks away.

"No," I reply even knowing he couldn't hear me.

"Do you need to talk about this?" Jasper asks when I have joined him in the ring.

"No," I say throwing my first hit, which misses. The fucker is fast.

"Edward?" Jasper says giving a few jabs to my side.

"I think Mike's beating Bella." Jasper presses his lip together thinking about what to say next.

"Who's Bella?" Jasper asks and I smile a little as I catch him at his side.

"She works at Dolls," I say and Jasper gives me his look that means he wants more. "She's the one that took care of me when I got stabbed."

"And?" I roll my eyes at the fucking know-it-all.

"She's nineteen, with a five-year-old." I smile when I think about Sasha. Jasper takes that small moment to hit me hard making me land on my ass.

"Out with it, all of it," he says crouching down.

"Bella's little girl is named Sasha – she goes to Alice's school. Bella must have drunk quite a lot when she was pregnant with her. She was thirteen, fourteen, what the hell did he do to her that was so bad it made her drink so fucking much? It's left Sasha with some problems, but she's a real sweetheart. As for Bella, she..." I shake my head, "I don't know. She makes me feel things I've never felt before. I have this need to make sure she's okay, and I know she's not right now. Neither one of them are safe." I swallow sitting up.

"Aro needs some of my men for some undercover stuff. I am giving him five, Mike will be one. I think if I can just get him away from her, she'll see he's not good enough for her or Sasha. It has been at least six years he's been hurting her and controlling her, she can't see there is another way. I need to save them, we've seen where shit like this can lead, that can't happen."

"Okay, sending Mike away will be a good idea, but if he has his claws into her as much as you say, then it's going to be a hard road to have her seeing things differently. How does she get on with you?"

"She hates me," I say feeling a pain in my chest, but I do my best not to show it. "Sasha likes me, but Bella doesn't know I know about Sasha or even that I have met her."

I look up at Jasper to see he is frowning. "Do you know why she hates you?"

"She knows I'm a monster," I say and for the first time in a long time, I wish I was not a monster.

"Do you think it may be based on what Mike has told her about you?"

I tilt my head a little never having thought that before "Maybe?" I say making it sound like a question.

"Before you try to make her see Mike for what he is, you'll need to make her see this side of you," Jasper says pointing at me. "The side that loves and cares for others. The side you try so hard to hide from everyone." I let out a breath and rub my face.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Emmett yells. I look to where the yelling is coming from then back to Jasper.

"Not a word," I say quickly standing up.

"Never have, never will."

"GUYS!" Emmett yells.

"We're here, and stop yelling," I say walking over to get showered.

Once I am dressed, all three of us head up to start the day. We only just arrive to the front when the elevator door opens. Before I can say a word, both Emmett and Jasper have their guns drawn and pointed at a pissed-off-looking Bella.

"What the fuck is it with me walking in here and having a freaking gun pointed at me!" I roll my eyes at her.

"Put the guns down guys, it's just my maid," I say. I can feel Jasper looking at me.

"Maybe you should tell them to keep them out, because I am planning on kicking your ass." I look to Bella, but wave at Emmett and Jasper to keep their guns tucked away. "Why are you sending Mike away?"

"So this is Bella, then," Jasper says lowly, not lowly enough because Bella looks at him and glares.

"I do not need your approval to send my men out anywhere," I say harshly. Bella walks right up to me and points her finger at me.

"Whatever, jackass, but if he comes back hurt or even a hair out of place, I will..." Bella stops talking and just looks at me.

"You'll what?" I ask taking a step toward her, bending to her eye level and place my hands on my knees.

"Just remember, I know all about you and your minions," Bella says not backing away from me.

"Just remember you have Sasha to worry about." Bella's face pales. "One phone call to social services is all it would take to get her removed from your home." Bella's eyes fill with tears. It takes everything I have not to tell her I'm sorry, and that I would never take Sasha away from her.

"I really hate you," Bella says taking a step away from me. She gives me one last look before she walks away.

"That's not what I meant by showing her the real you," Jasper says giving me the, 'you just screwed up' look.

"Yeah, well, I'm in fucking charge, she better understand that soon."

I pick up my jacket. "Let's get this shit done," I say walking onto the elevator.

"I hope that chick doesn't cook for you, because you'll more than likely find rat poisoning in it," Emmett says and I roll my eyes.

"Bella's no killer. She may be pissed at me, but she wouldn't kill me." I send out a text message to all the men I am giving to Aro, telling them to meet us at the warehouse.

I look at my men as Aro briefs them in what he's expecting from them. The only one that looks scared is Mike. I take a deep breath as Bella's hurt face plays back in my mind over and over again. I know right now if Mike was to be hurt, it would in turn hurt Bella, Sasha, too.

"Felix!" I yell and he comes over to me

"Keep an eye on Mike. I want him back to me alive; I have a score to settle with him." I swallow a little as I try to convince myself that I want Mike back alive so I can be the one to kill him, and not because I don't want to hurt Bella.

"Understood, boss," Felix says with a nod and walks away.

I look to my watch seeing it's only noon. "I'll talk to you later," I say walking away from Jasper and Emmett.

I arrive home quickly. I take my jacket off, making sure my gun can be seen. I pull my hair having no idea what the hell I am doing. "Bella!"

"What?" Bella says and I look to see her eyes are puffy and looks as if she's been crying.

"I just wanted to talk about you working at Dolls."

"What about it?" Bella asks narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well, you can't do that anymore, not if you're the only one caring for Sasha."

"You are firing me?" Bella says sounding shocked.

"No, you can't leave young kids alone," I say trying not to think about who looks after Sasha when both Bella and Mike worked for me at night.

"I would never leave her alone at night! She has a fucking sitter if Mike or I are not there!" Bella yells at me, but I can hear the hurt behind her anger.

"Well, as long as Mike is gone, you're not doing nights."

"I would never hurt Sasha, neither would Mike. Everything we do is for her," Bella says softly, and I feel guilty having ever thought she would leave Sasha alone. "We need the money – please, she… she gets sick." I close my eyes finding it so hard to keep a cold front up with her sounding so sad.

"I'll give you another job till then," I say as if I'm doing her a favor.

"What job?" Bella asks shakily, and I see something flash in her eyes before she can hide it.

"I need a beautiful woman on my arm for dinner meetings and outings." I try to make it sound like I truly need someone, but at the same time, it's not asking her for sex.

"You want me to find you a girl?" I look at her and it takes me only a few seconds to see she really thinks I'm not talking about her.

"No, firefly," I say with a chuckle. "You are whom I want on my arm." I really fucking want her in my arms.

Bella takes a step back and all I can see is fear. "That's all I want, for you to act like my woman when we are out and about. There'll be no PDA unless you make that move. The same goes for sex." Bella just looks at me dumbfounded.

"Bella, I am not really into sex – it doesn't appeal to me." I am shocked I'm telling her this. No one, besides Jasper, knows this about me.

"My mom tries to set me up all the time. She would like to see me with some girl, to see me happy. She's really an amazing woman."

"Yeah, Esme is really nice," Bella says softly, and I look at her confused. I never knew she knew her. "I've stayed at the shelter a few times before," Bella says like she knew what I was thinking.

"What about Sasha? Remember, she's not allowed to be by herself?" I smile and nod, this girl knows how to take my shit.

"My sister, Alice… she's Sasha's teacher. She would watch her or my mom, if it's a business outing. For family gatherings, Sasha is welcome to come along."

"Fine," Bella says and I stick my hand out. She looks at it then to me.

"Shake on it," I say and Bella rolls her eyes at me, but does shake my hand.

"I only have two rules for you," I say softly. "No drugs or alcohol; if you need anything or you're addicted to something then come to me, not the street. My other rule is no other guys. No being with anyone in any way shape or form."

"No problem," Bella says removing her hand from mine. She starts to walk away, but stops and turns to look at me.

"Is he gone?" I nod and Bella quickly wipes away a tear that falls. "If he gets in danger, would you get him out?"

"It depends. I won't risk my other men's lives for him." This information only makes more tears fall, but I feel better knowing I am being honest with her.

"Will you be kept up-to-date on how they are?"

"I can be."

"Will you let me know if he's okay?" Before I can say a word she's talking again. "If something were to happen to him, would you tell me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Bella says softly walking away, and the guilt hits me hard.

'You're doing this to save her, remember that.' I say that over and over again to myself.

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. I hate what she is doing to me. "Bella!" I yell again and move to find her.

"Get changed into your clothes. We're going out for lunch," I say needing to get out of here. I think if I see her moping around, I may give in and tell her everything.

"I need to pick Sasha up."

"At three… I know. I'll make sure you are on time." Bella narrows her eyes at me, but I just stare right back at her.

"Fine," she says walking away. I really like the way she tries to challenge me.

Bella comes out a few minutes later dressed in a tee and jeans. "Let's go," I say as I place my hand at the base of her back. She goes to move away, but I catch her arm pulling her back to me.

"You said _no touching_."

"No, I said no PDA, there is a difference. We need to act like a couple."

"Not all couples like each other," Bella say snappily.

"Well, my girlfriend fucking adores me, so start acting like it."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," Bella says looking me in the eyes. "How was work, kill anyone?" I swallow because Bella's voice is oozing sexiness and sarcasm, and it goes straight to my cock, waking the fucker up. All I want to do is fuck her right here on my living room floor.

"Better?" Bella asks after a few minutes.

"Much – I knew you had a crush on me," I say walking us onto the elevator.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"No, but I know you like to, and by doing this it pisses you off. Just maybe you'll see me being your pretend girlfriend is a real bad idea."

"Maybe I'm enjoying our belligerent conversations and think of it more as foreplay." Bella turns quickly and looks at me.

"Yeah, you look like the type of person that would enjoy arguing," she says with an annoying shake to her head.

The elevator opens and we walk to the parking lot. I pull Bella and push her against the side of my car. "I enjoy many things, Bella, some you may even enjoy, too," I say huskily into her ear. "You don't know me, so be kind by not judging me based on what others have told you about me." Bella opens her mouth, but I cover with my index finger telling her not to respond.

"I know that I'm a monster. I am not saying I'm not. I am saying judge me through what you see and hear me do, with your own eyes and ears. Not what others have told you that I have said and done." I move away from her and open the car door. Bella just looks at me for a few seconds and then gets in.

I drive us to my favorite restaurant. "Stay here and I'll open your door," I say as I put the car in park. I get out walking around to her side. The whole time I can feel Bella's eyes on me. I go to open her door, but find it locked. I look down to a smirking Bella. I hit the unlock button on my keys and she is quick to lock the door before I can get it open. We play this game five times before I get the door open. I refuse to let her win these silly games, but honestly, part of me likes it and I like the way she laughs.

"You're pretty quick in your old age," she says taking my hand and getting out of the car.

"I always win," I tell her.

"Or did I let you?" she asks walking to the front door. She is one sassy woman.

We walk in and the host looks at us before turning and smiling at Bella. "Hello, Beautiful," he says as he openly eye fucks her.

"Hello," I say back and smile as he turns looking at me. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to call me beautiful with my date standing right here, but could you get me a table for two?"

"This way." He walks and I place my hand on Bella back, but she feels stiff. I look down at her frowning.

"Hey, are you Izzy?" the host asks, and it clicks that he must know Bella from Dolls. He hands me the menu and I pull his sleeve until he is close to me.

"You look at her like that again and I will fucking cut your eyes out and then nail them to your cock." He looks at me in shock.

"But she's a..." My hand goes around his neck before he can say that fucking word.

"I don't like that word, and I really don't like guys calling women it. Now, say you're fucking sorry."

As I still have him by the throat he can only turn his head a little. "I..am…sor-orry," he gasps out.

I look to Bella. "Good enough for you, firefly?" she bobs her head.

"Yeah, it will do." I let him go.

"Tell Laurent I want him now." The host runs away and I sigh sitting down.

"I apologize for my behavior, but he was being rude." Bella just looks at me.

"No, it's fine. He's a regular at Dolls. I knew he knew me the second I walked in. He kind of gives me the creeps. Thank you." I nod at her trying not to overthink her gratitude. I should just be glad she's not pissed at me. I'm even more taken aback when she smiles at me. "It was funny to see the look on his face when he said 'hello, beautiful' and you answered."

"Edward, please tell me that Paul was not rude to you and your date."

I turn looking at Laurent giving him a look of unhappiness. "He was very rude toward my date. I would like it if you would serve us today." He nods and smiles at me.

"Of courses, do you know what you would like?" I look to Bella and she bites her lip.

"Choose anything you like, Bella, I'm paying."

"A burger with salad." I nod at her choice.

"I'll have the same, and two cokes."

"Water for me," Bella says quickly.

"One coke, one water, and some French fries." Laurent nods and takes the menus.

"Please," Bella says looking at me.

I sigh and look at him. "Please." Laurent looks shocked and I give Bella an 'I'll get you back somehow' look.

"Favorite color," I say as soon as Laurent is far enough not to hear us.

"I like a lot of colors."

"Which ones and why?"

"Brown because it reminds me of Sasha's eyes. Baby blue because it's Mike's eye color. Green seems to calm me, the rest I am not sure or have a reason." I nod at her.

"Favorite book?"

"What is it with the questions? This isn't a date."

"I don't do dates, but I will need to know a little about you if I'm going to pass you off as my girl."

"What guy knows this stuff about their girl? They only ask so the girl will let the guy into her panties." She clearly has something against men.

"I'm not like other guys, just answer the question."

"If you need to know then I do, too – so favorite color?"

I chuckle shaking my head at her. "Brown, because you have beautiful eyes, as does Sasha," I say and Bella swallows but nods at my comment.

"How do you know about Sasha's eyes?"

"I have my ways, besides you just told she had brown ones. Now, favorite book," I say moving on from our talk about Sasha.

"I like most books. Every writer tries to tell you something; I just don't like the ones filled with sex and no plot. I like the classics the best." Bella raises her eyebrow for me to answer the question.

"To Kill A Mocking Bird and The Great Gatsby."

Bella and I go back and forth as we eat and I find myself sad when I drop her off at Sasha's school. Everything in me is telling me to stay, that I had not seen Sasha in a bit, but I knew Bella and I made some movement forward this afternoon. Her finding out I have spent time with Sasha would ruin it. When Bella used the ladies room at the restaurant, I called Jasper asking him to drive Bella's truck to the school. I was glad when I drove up seeing it parked there.

"How did my truck get here?"

"I told you, I have my ways," I say simply. "I'll see you tomorrow," I say as Bella gets out of my car.

I drive away before Sasha can see me. I think I will have Bella wanting me the way I want her in no time at all.

* * *

><p>See you next week! Also a big thanks to the girls that keep us readable!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I get up feeling sad, knowing I'm not going to see Bella since it's the weekend. I wanted to invite both her and Sasha to my mom's garden party, but I felt I should own up to having met and spent time with Sasha first. I would rather she meet my parents, before meeting the large family I am a part of.

My cell rings making me sit up in my bed looking to see it's James. "Yes?" I say.

"That girl, Isabella, was back. I told her I couldn't help anymore, that she should go straight to you." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Good, see you tomorrow, and I want my full cut." I hang up before he can say anything back to me. I feel fucking pissed off. I only gave her two fucking rules and it's been three fucking days, and she's broken one of them already. Not like she can't contact me, she has every fucking number she would ever need. She can get in and out of my apartment as well. Within the hour I get twenty fucked up reports of Bella going to every fucking street dealer there is. I feel myself getting more and more pissed as each one of them comes in.

By the time I arrive at my parents' home, I feel like I am about to lose the little control I have left. I'm just inside the door when my cell rings. "Hello?" I bark out.

"Hi." Bella's voice sounds shaky.

"What?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"I sort of need your help."

"Really?" I ask.

"Hmm, yes."

"Well, too bad! You should have come to me first. All I asked was for you to follow two fucking rules, but you went behind my back! You're done!"

"What?"

"You're fucking fired! I expect five hundred dollars from you by Friday or you're out on your fucking ass."

"But… What about Sasha?"

"Not like you fucking care about her you drugged up whore!" I close my eyes as the word slips out of my mouth.

"Edward, I think you're mistaken," Bella says.

"You're right I was. It was a mistake to ever give you a fucking chance. Just get me my money."

"How the hell am I going to get five hundred bucks without a job?"

"Well, most girls in your shoes would get on their knees."

"You want me to give you a blow job?" Bella says sounding horrified at the thought.

"No, I'm just giving you job ideas. Anyway, Royce said he would give you ten grand for a fucking dance, which would give you even more money than what you said you needed."

"I can't." Bella's voice drops and she sounds like she's crying. Fucking made her cry... again.

"For someone who says they need money badly, you really don't seem to be doing anything to get it. There are many moms that wouldn't think twice about doing a dance for some creepy guy, if it meant they could feed their kid." I hang up as my heart starts to beat faster and faster.

"I need a fucking drink." My cell rings again and I look to see it's Bella again. I hit the ignore button and head into the kitchen for a drink.

"Edward." I turn seeing Angela standing there.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Everything okay? You look a little stressed."

"I'm fine, just someone I gave a chance to threw it back in my face."

"I am sorry. They seem to have meant a lot to you?"

"Yeah, well their kid does," I say thinking of Sasha. "Why the fuck do people have kids then put their own needs first? Even the needs that would hurt their kids?"

"Some people are just selfish." I nod and sigh downing the drink, not that it makes me feel any better. "So, how are you? Seeing anyone?"

"Are you asking me out?" Oh, her sense of humor.

I chuckle shaking my head. "No, just want to know what my big cousin is up to."

Angela slaps my arm. "I'm twenty-five!"

"Yeah, but how long have you been twenty-five?" I say already knowing it's been five years.

"A while." I shake my head at her.

"I better get out there before my mom comes and finds me."

My cell vibrates and I see it's a text from Bella. She really doesn't give up. I close it choosing not to read it right away.

I walk out to the garden seeing my mom smile happily at me. "Hey," she says hugging me. "Angela, it's so good to see you again."

"Edward." I nod at Aro.

"How's everything?" I ask.

"Good, we have touched down." I smile knowing this is his way of letting me know my men have made a move to join the Blacks and have been let into his gang.

"Edward." I turn seeing Jane and she hugs me.

"How are you, Jane?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"I would be better if Angela Weber wasn't here. I really can't believe I was not told." Jane glares at Aro, who holds his hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't told till I arrived, so don't look at me. And Angela is a sweet girl."

"If you say so," Jane says curtly. I find it a little odd that Jane has such a dislike toward Angela. Many of the family thinks it's because Aro has a soft spot for Angela; Jane is jealous.

The party goes on with me getting some more texts from Bella, but like the first one, I don't read it. Deciding that I will deal with them later, I take a deep breath wanting to enjoy my family time.

~VP~

I arrive home still feeling fucking low. I look to my cell seeing I have four texts all from Bella. I pull on my hair and open them up.

_~Asshole! You said drugs! If I needed drugs to come to you. I thought you meant illegal drugs and I don't touch that shit. If I knew you meant any kind of drugs, even medical, then I would have come to fucking YOU!~_ I frown not understanding her message, so I move on to the next one.

_~Do you want me to beg? Is that it? Please, okay, I need you. I can't afford to get this over the counter. It just costs too much. If Mike was here I really wouldn't give a fuck if I die, but he's not, and I have Sasha.~_

I move forward feeling a little on edge. Why the hell would she think she would die if she went without whatever shit she's putting into her body? I click open the third message.

_~I have contacted Tanya, she's getting a meeting with Royce. I'll do the dance, but can I do it at your club, please, Sir.~_

I pull at my hair and my heart sinking even more. I open the last text, the one she sent me over an hour ago. _~Edward, I ned hlp I tkeng a hpo plesa.~_

I jump up not fully understanding her message. Has she been drinking? I hit her number and her phone just rings. I run out of my apartment calling her again. I swallow as it just rings and rings. I try a third time and this time she picks up.

"Ed-ward." My name comes out slurred like she sounds fucking drunk.

"What's wrong?" I ask harshly, but the call gets disconnected. It takes me little time to get to her apartment. "Bella!" I yell as I walk into her apartment.

"Ed-ward," she says looking at me, but she's covered in sweat and her eyes keep rolling back into her head. She stands, but falls and I just catch her as she passes out.

"Beebee needs juice." I look and frown at Sasha.

"I think she's had enough," I say lowly.

"Noooo, needs juices," Sasha says again. "Look low." Sasha hands me something and I look at it.

"What's this?" I ask looking at it. It looks like one of those things that test people's blood. Only this one has a flashing light between the number two and the word low.

I swallow looking back down at Bella. "Beebee juice," Sasha says this time touching Bella's wrist. I softly take hold of Bella wrist seeing a tattoo that shows Bella is diabetic.

"FUCK!" I yell. Using the blood tester again, I see just the flashing of low this time.

"Does Bella have any juice in here for her to drink?" I ask and Sasha drops her head.

"No, just me juices." I pick up my cell and call my dad, having no idea who else to call.

"Edward?" he asks worriedly.

"Meet me at my home. I'm on my way with a girl, she's diabetic. I think she is having a sugar attack, please, Dad."

"Son, she may be better off at the hospital."

"No, my apartment is closer. Just get there for me. Bring mom so she can sit with Sasha, she's only five."

I hang up, picking Bella's sleeping body up.

"Sasha, we're going to my home. My dad will fix up Bella for you."

I pull Bella close to me. "I am so sorry, please forgive me," I say over and over again the whole way to my car. I lay her in the back seat and put Sasha in the front, buckling here, before driving twice the speed limit.

I pull up to the parking garage and into my parking space that's next to the elevator. "Sasha, princess, come out my door," I say helping her out. She stands at the edge of my car watching me lift Bella out.

I get Sasha to call for the elevator and then hit the numbers in. She looks a little shocked as we go all the way to the top.

"Teddy home?" she asks as the door opens.

"Yes, Sasha, this is my home." I walk with Bella up to my bedroom placing her on my bed.

"Come with me, Sasha, I need to get some juice and a wet cloth for Beebee," I say and Sasha looks at me.

"Mine Beebee," she says and I frown tilting my head. I let out a breath knowing I will need to work out later what she is saying.

"Come on, I'll put my TV on for you." I walk her out quickly sitting her on my couch putting on some cartoons.

"Stay right here, okay?" she nods at me. "My mom and dad are coming, so don't be worried when they arrive." She gives me another head nod and I walk away getting some juice and a wet cloth.

"Firefly," I say softly into her ear. Her eyes roll open, but close quickly. "No, sweetheart, you need to open your eyes so you can drink this." I place one of my hands at the back of her neck bringing her head up. Her eyes open again and I put the glass of juice to her lips. "Please, drink this," I say weakly to her.

"Sa-sh-a," Bella gasps.

"She saved you and trusted me to look after her." I choke back my sob as she only manages to take a few sips of it.

"Edward," my dad says coming into my room.

"Please help her," I say weakly and he frowns, but nods. I walk away heading to check on Sasha.

"Beebee come back?"

"Yes, honey, I'm sure she'll be okay," my mom says softly to her.

"Sasha daddy gone, not come back." I swallow as the sadness in her voice hits me.

"Oh, hmm," mom stutters out sounding unsure of what to say.

"Teddy gone, but come back," Sasha says with a nod.

"Hey, princess," I say kneeling down at her feet. "My dad's going to take care of Bella, and your daddy will come back, I promise," I say really meaning my words.

"I'm sorry," I sob a little and Sasha looks at me tilting her head. She looks so much like Bella does. The next thing I know she hugs me.

"Teddy back school, me miss Teddy." I nod at her.

"Yes, I'll come back and see you at school."

"Me tired, me bed." I wipe my tears away.

"Come on, princess, I'll show you your room." Sasha's small hand goes into mine and I lead her to the bedroom next to my room.

"I'll get you a t-shirt to wear," I say walking back out and into my room to see my mom softly cry as she helps my dad with Bella.

I grab two t-shirts handing one to my mom. "Can you change Bella once Dad is done?" Mom just nods and I walk out to help Sasha.

Once she's washed and changed for bed, I tuck her in. "Me bedtime story?" I smile and sit down.

"What one would you like?" I ask softly and she shrugs.

"Teddy choose."

I pull out my cell and Google bedtime stories. "Okay, how about this one," I say aloud. "Goodnight Moon." I clear my throat and start to read. I only got to the third line and I remember my mom reading this to me. My eyes go every so often to Sasha and it doesn't take her too long to close her eyes falling asleep. I just keep reading because it makes me feel like I am doing something good instead of evil.

"Edward." I look up to see my dad standing at the door, looking at me like he's proud.

"Is she okay?"

"Bella will be fine. I'll come over tomorrow to have a look and check her sugar levels. You need to remind her not to skip meals." I frown at him.

"I called the hospital to have them look over notes and they said she was a new patient. She's had a few attacks because she chooses not to eat."

I nod at him and slowly get up so I don't wake Sasha. "I'll speak with her."

"Also, tell her getting the drugs off the street are not wise. You need to check her sugar level every two hours as well. If they go back down, call me." I pull at my hair feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I'll take care of it." My dad nods in agreement. "I'll pay her insurance and make sure it covers insulin." He gives me a nod and my mom hugs me before they both walk away. I move back into my room pulling a seat close to the bed.

I sit down and my arm moves out and I softly move Bella's hair out of her face. "I'm really fucking sorry for ignoring you. I will never do that again."

I close my eyes just wishing she would say something so I could hear her voice again, even if she told me she hates me.

"Where the hell, am I?" My eyes spring open and I look to see a still shaky Bella open her eyes.

"You're at my apartment," I say moving to the bed to check her sugar.

"How did I get here? Where is Sasha?" Bella asks trying to sit up, but I push her back down.

"She's in the next room, take it easy," I say and look to see her level is at four. It's better than last night, but still low.

"Why did you skip a meal?"

"There was only enough food for Sasha. I was planning on going shopping, but I needed more insulin. James said he couldn't sell to me anymore and to try someone else." I narrow my eyes at her.

"He didn't tell you to come to me?" I ask and she looks at me surprised and I know the fucker didn't do what I asked. "Why didn't you just come to me?"

"I didn't want you to have one over on me. I would've felt like I would owe you. Which I do anyway." I shake my head at her.

"You saved my life remember? This kind of makes us even," I say knowing we really aren't. She saved me because she's a good person. She ended up like this because I am a monster.

"I was calling you to ask, but you hung up on me before I could." I sigh and nod knowing how right she was.

"I know," I say weakly. "I'll get you some more juice. Your blood sugar is still on the low side." I walk away quickly.

I check on Sasha seeing she's still asleep. I pour some juice and a grab a light snack before heading back to my room. When I get there, I hear Bella talking on her cell.

"So, ten tomorrow night – I mean tonight?" Bella asks weakly. I can see she's shaking, but for some reason, I don't think this has to do with low blood sugar.

"I told you Tanya, he's the one who told me to do it. I have to pay my debt to him." I tilt my head a little. "He's not allowed to touch me, right? Someone else will be in the room?" I walk in taking her cell out of her hand.

"Tanya?" I say.

"Oh, hey, boss, just making the arrangements for Izzy to dance for Royce." I close my eyes placing the tray of food down before I throw it.

"Cancel it; this has been a miscommunication between Izzy and I."

"I haven't even called him yet anyway. I knew this all sounded too strange."

"Bye," I say hanging up.

"What? You said..." I cover her mouth.

"I was angry and took it out on you. I thought you were spending your money on drugs. I overreacted." Bella just looks at me.

"So I don't need to dance for R?" I shake my head and Bella begins to sob bringing her knees up hugging them close to her. "I'm sorry about all this," Bella says waving her hand in the air.

"It's okay, a part of Hypoglycemia is crying for no reason, but come on, eat up. It should make you feel better," I say putting the tray on the bed in front of her.

"This is for me?"

"Yes, but that one," I say pointing at one of the plates, "is mine." I pick it up and take a bite as my eyes stay on a still shaky Bella. Bella slowly eats, but it's very clear she's still sleepy. She could very well still be sleeping right now. When she's done eating, I clear the bed and help her lie back down. I even go as far as tucking her in.

"Who are you?" Bella asks softly as her eyes start to close.

"I am who I am. I hope you will see the man under the monster," I say lowly hoping she doesn't hear me.

Once I know she's asleep, I get changed into some sweats and a white t-shirt, before sitting on the chair for the night.

~VP~

"Teddy." I open my eyes seeing Sasha standing in front of me bouncing a little. "Need to potty." I nod getting up. I take her hand showing her where the bathroom is.

I stand outside till she's done. "Do you want something to eat?" I ask and she nods excitedly. I lead her to my kitchen and look at her.

"What would you like, my lady?"

"Eggs!" she says with a grin. "And chocolate milk." I nod at her showing I am listening.

"Eggs I can do, but I don't have chocolate milk. Will white milk do?" Sasha pouts in distaste, and shakes her head _no_.

I grab my cell calling down to the front desk asking them if they could get me chocolate milk. "Okay the chocolate milk is coming. How would you like your eggs?"

"Running sticks my soldier in." I tilt my head.

"Hmm, can you tell me what it looks like?"

"Humpty dumpty." I grin pointing my finger at her.

"Okay, soft boiled egg…so what soldier?" I look around and my eyes fall on my toaster.

"And toast cut to look like soldiers, got it." Sasha claps her hands at me and I give her a little bow.

"What does Beebee eat for breakfast?"

"No, my Beebee," Sasha says again.

"I know she's your Beebee, but what does she eat?" Sasha shakes her head again.

"Me Teddy, me Beebee, me daddy." I frown placing the pan of water on to boil.

"Is that your way of telling me, that only you can call her Beebee?" Sasha nods her head.

"Okay, princess, what does Bella eat for breakfast?"

"Apple, banana, grapes, yogurt."

"Okay fruit and yogurt for Bella, thank you for your help."

The toast pops and I take the egg out. I hear movement and cover my gun that is under the breakfast bar, but let go when I see the doorman.

"Your chocolate milk, sir," he says placing it down. I hand him a fifty and he walks away again.

I get Sasha's egg, toast, and milk ready placing it all in front of her.

"Thank you, Teddy," she says softly.

"You're welcome, Sasha," I say giving her a smile.

It takes her a little time to eat it all up. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Play!"

"Play?" I ask knowing I don't have any toys.

"Play game." I pull at my hair; I don't even have a game console.

"Come on," I say leading her to my office. It takes me little time to find a game she likes. She settles on a makeover game and she's playing around with a photo of me, putting make up on my face.

"Pretty Teddy," Sasha says pointing to me. I go to reply to her, but Bella's voice cuts me off.

"You're Teddy?!"

I turn and look at her to see she's standing there in my t-shirt, just looking at Sasha and me.

"Me Teddy," Sasha says hugging me.

The look on Bella's face tells me she's not happy, but I think she will maybe let this one go. Lord knows I will make enough fuck ups before she will agree to be mine.

* * *

><p>Ok this is a little bit of a cliffie so I will be updating before Christmas!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I WILL POST AGAIN ON THE 8TH OF JANUARY!

* * *

><p>"Beebee!" Sasha yells as she jumps off my knee and runs to Bella.<p>

"Hi, baby girl," Bella says softly as she hugs her.

"Me no fined Beebee's juices."

"It's okay, baby, I'm okay," Bella says with a large smile on her face, but she looks a little shaky. I pick up her blood tester and walk over to her. I gently take hold of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Bella asks as I prick her.

"I'm checking your blood sugar levels. Hmm, it's still low," I say showing her. "C'mon, I've got fruit, yogurt, and juice waiting in the kitchen for you." She looks at me dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open.

"This way."

"No." I look at her and then to Sasha.

"Princess, why don't you go and play your game, and I'll take your mom to get her breakfast."

"Okay, Teddy." Sasha wiggles out of Bella's arms and runs back to the computer. I take hold of Bella's arm leading her to the kitchen.

"TEDDY!" Bella says through gritted teeth.

"Not here, she'll hear you."

When we get to the kitchen, I make her sit down as I turn to get her breakfast. "Eat," I say and she just looks at me. "Eat!" I say more harshly. I really didn't like her not doing what she needed to do.

"Why… are you trying to poison me?"

"No, if I wanted you dead, I would just shoot you."

"Aren't you full of charm?"

"Yes, it's my middle name," I say with a sigh. "You're a mom, start acting like it and eat something before you pass out again." She glares at me and I glare right back winning as she starts to eat.

"My sister, Alice, is her teacher. I went to the school to have lunch with her and the kids. Sasha just started talking to me," I say feeling exposed.

"The gifts—you gave them to her?" I shrug feeling like I don't have to explain why I bought her gifts.

"I told her I would get her something. I'm a man of my word." Bella just looks at me. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"I am a lot of things, but if I promise something, then I will keep it."

"Prove it," Bella says and I frown at her.

"What?"

"Prove you're a man of your word and make me a promise." I swallow, but nod. Who knows where she is going with this.

"Promise that you will not hurt Mike and that he'll come back to us alive."

I shake my head at her unsure if I can keep that promise. "Then we're done." Bella stands up like she is going to leave. "I need my clothes."

"Bella..." she shakes her head at me.

"You said we're done and you're right, we are. But don't worry – you'll get your money after all, so you won't have to worry about anything."

"You're not leaving till I say you are," I say moving forward.

"Go fuck yourself," Bella says right in my face. Her words come out harshly and she's speaking very low.

"No, I'd rather _you_ fucked me." The image of her and Mike springs into my head. "Then again, Mike's been there. How the fuck can you be with him? He fucked you when you were thirteen! Who—" Before I can say another word, Bella slaps me across the face, making my head twist to the side with the force she used.

"Leave now," I say knowing I'm close to losing my temper with her.

Bella runs away from me and I close my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Me say bye to Teddy," Sasha say lowly, and I open my eyes putting a smile on my face.

"That's not a good idea, baby," Bella says and I move to them.

"Hey, Princess," I say as she runs to me and I pick her up. "I'll come by and see you at school." Sasha smiles, clapping her hands.

"Draw with me?"

"Yes, I'll draw with you."

Bella shakes her head at me and I frown, even more so when she takes Sasha from me. "Baby, I'm sorry, but we need to find another place to live, and that means another school." Sasha's bottom lip wobbles.

"Why?" Sasha asks sadly and I don't understand why either.

"Because Ed—" Bella stops talking and just hugs Sasha. "Because I was stupid and made a mistake. We've been asked to leave." Sasha just looks at Bella not understanding.

"You don't have to. I told you last night I overreacted."

"No, it's better this way. After all, how long 'til you overreact again and ask us to leave? She shouldn't have to live like that." Bella makes a move to leave, but I catch her arm stopping her.

"I won't," I say. I close my eyes as my chest fills with pain. "If you and Sasha stay here, with me, then I'll promise." Bella just looks at me. "I'll promise you anything, just stay… Please," I say hating yet again she has made me feel vulnerable.

"That was you?" I frown at her not sure what she means.

"Beebee?" Bella turns and looks at Sasha.

"Can you find that room you were playing in?" Sasha nods and Bella places her back down; we both watch her go.

"Last night I had a dream; some guy was eating and talking to me. He wouldn't let me..." Bella's breathing changes as she starts to pant. "Book... dance." I covered her mouth shaking my head.

"That was me, and you won't be doing that. I'm sorry I ever suggested it."

"Please… sorry? Thought you only said that to your mom?"

"You seem to get me to use my manners as well. So, will you and Sasha stay here with me?" I ask changing the topic.

"What does me staying here entail?"

"We'll be roommates: you'll have your own room, I'll have mine, and Sasha will have hers."

"If you hurt her in any way I will kill you." I swallow and frown. I would never hurt her or any child.

"I may be a monster, but I would never hurt a child, more so Sasha."

"She has a dad, a great dad. We'll stay if you promise you will not hurt him. Promise he'll come back to us alive that he will see her grow up." The last part comes out in a sob.

"I promise." Bella nods and drops. I thread my hand around her neck tilting her head up a little; her face is full of hurt and hope that I just don't understand.

I just stare her in the eyes willing the answer to why she wouldn't come to me. "I don't take drugs," Bella says after a few moments and I nod at her.

"I know that, and I am sorry. But why buy your insulin on the street?"

"Sasha gets sick and it takes a lot of money to pay for her treatments. You don't provide health insurance so we have to pay in cash." I nod in understanding. I guess I never thought about people getting sick and how much it would cost out-of-pocket. I guess it showed how selfish I truly was. Part of me didn't want to be that person.

"I'll pay for both your and Sasha's health insurance." Bella chuckles a little and I frown at her.

"Mike and I can't afford it. Since she is already sick, it costs more to get insurance than it does to pay for the treatments. The state will help some, but it's not worth the hoops they make you jump through." I let out a breath not realizing this whole insurance thing was so hard when you didn't have the money.

"I will find one that will take her."

Bella clears her throat taking a large step away from me.

"Can I get my clothes?" I must have a confused look on my face because she rolls her eyes at me. "I can't go home in this," she says pulling at my t-shirt.

"Why are you going home?" I ask.

"I need my clothes and Sasha's. We may not have a lot, but there is stuff I would like to keep." I chuckle at myself and nod.

"You need to wait; my dad's due here to look in on you."

"Why?"

"Because he treated you last night."

Bella still looks at me confused.

"He's a doctor, and I got him to come over here to see you. It was closer than the hospital."

"Your dad's a doctor?" I nod at her. "He must be so proud." I swallow closing my eyes trying to shove the ashamed feelings away.

"He's the man that brought me up. I take on some of the biological monster that shares my DNA. You know the evil side." Bella frowns at me and I shake my head a little not wanting to talk about that person. "I'll take you to Mike's apartment after that." Bella just keeps looking at me as if she is trying to figure me out. She hasn't even blinked since she said that my father must be proud.

"I'm sorry," she says lowly dropping her head. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't," I say quickly. I really hate that she has the ability to make me feel exposed, ashamed, and hurt, but she also fucking knows she can get to me in such a way. This is how people like me get caught and killed. All it took was that one person who has the ability to bring you to your knees, and Bella is that person for me. I know I should end whatever it is going on, send her far, far away, but I can't. The pull she has over me is too fucking great.

The morning goes by with Bella staying in my office with Sasha. I stay away knowing she does not want me there. "Edward," my father says walking in.

"Hi," I say glumly

"How is the patient?"

"She's better, she's in my office," I say and he nods.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I say sounding bored.

"When did you meet Bella?"

"The night I was stabbed."

"Hmm," is all he says before walking away. I wait a few minutes before following.

"You, my girl, seem a lot better than you were last night."

"No disrespect, but I have a doctor. She sees Sasha and deals with her, but will see me, too, if I need her to." My dad nods in understanding. "I don't want you looking in my records."

"I won't if you don't want me to." He gives Bella his little smile and a nod. "Here," he says handing her a bag.

"What's this?"

"It's insulin. There should be enough to last you three months. There is also a new pen and needles." I watch as Bella's face goes red.

"Thank you."

"I love my son." Bella and I both frown at his comment. "He was really worried about you. I have only seen him like that when Alice first came into the family and her nightmares woke us, and then when his mother was hurt." Bella frowns even more, not understanding.

He gets up and walks out the door then walks to me. "Just show her the real you," he says quietly. I look to the ground knowing I have been trying and it's not really working. Just maybe this monster is the real me.

"Can we go to the apartment now?" Bella says making me jump.

"Sure, let me grab something for you to wear and get the car keys."

I grab a pair of my sweats throwing them at her, but she fails to catch them and they land on her head. She glares at me as she puts them on. I put on my poker face, and cross my hand over my chest as I slowly hand her one of my shirts to put on. I do my very best not to laugh when she yanks the shirt away from me.

"You are such a pain-in-my-ass," Bella says. She takes the t-shirt and puts on my shirt. I close my eyes as I feel my dick come alive just like it does when Bella is around.

"Let's go, Princess," I say walking out and Sasha runs jumping into my arms.

I walk to the elevator with Sasha in my arms, and Bella follows saying nothing about it.

"Would you like to press the button, Princess?"

"Yay!" Sasha says and she claps her hands.

Sasha presses the buttons, and I can see from the corner of my eye, Bella seems worried, and the only thing I can think of, is she thinks Sasha will be able to leave without one of us seeing or being there.

"I'll put a lock on the flat door—meaning a code will be needed to go in before they will open." Bella nods at me as the door pings open.

"Do you remember what car is mine?" I ask Sasha, and she nods taking hold of my hand.

"I'll need to get her a car seat," I say aloud as I help Sasha into my car and buckle her in. "Do you want to sit up front with me or in the back with Sasha?"

"In the back with Sasha," Bella say lowly. I walk around the car and open the other back door, and Bella slides in.

"Buckle up, Beebee, Teddy." I smile and give Bella a wink as I strap her in.

As soon as I am strapped in, I look around at Sasha. "Are we all set to go?" She smiles nodding as she looks at me.

"No noise!" Sasha says covering her ears and l look to Bella.

"The radio can be loud to her at times. She doesn't like it being played when she's in a car. I think it's because she can't walk away from it."

"Okay, Princess, no music."

It doesn't take us too long to get to Mike's apartment, and this time I have a look around seeing there is only two rooms. One has a small double bed with two chests of drawers. The other room has a single bed and a chair, along with another chest of drawers and a wooden toy box with toys.

As Bella packs the small amount they have, as I walk into the living room seeing it's almost empty. There's a TV that looks my age and a VCR. The sofa looks old and well used. I move to the small bookshelves seeing a load of books and videos.

"Can we take some books?" I look to Bella seeing she has two sacks, and the two bins.

"Yes, take whatever is important to you." She boxes up the books and sighs.

"Just Sasha's medication now and we will be ready." I follow her to the kitchen and watch as she brings out a large tub. "That's it. We can head out."

It takes less than an hour to get everything unpacked and into their rooms. I was shocked at what little Sasha had, but when I helped Bella with her stuff, I was saddened that she had even less.

"We try, it's hard." I turn to look at Bella who's holding back her tears. "I know we are fuck ups by not getting her the things she deserves to have, but… we love her. She doesn't go without food, love, and care. Do you think she'd be better without us?"

"Fuck no, Firefly, I just..." I shake my head knowing I have always had it good. It's unfair for me to look down on a family like Bella's.

"I'm sorry; may I take you and Sasha out to make up for it?"

"You can't buy us." I roll my eyes.

"I was not trying to. I just want to take my girls out, that's all."

Bella glares at me. "You are my girl; remember our deal? And as Sasha is yours, which makes her mine, too." I hold back my smile over the fact that they are mine, well as _mine_ as they will ever be.

"Besides, I need to get Princess some toys and food she eats, and milk flavors. I don't think the doorman will be too happy if I keep sending him out."

Bella just looks at me as if she doesn't understand. "You sent him out for flavored milk? Why?"

"Because that's what she asked for and said plain milk wouldn't do."

Bella closes her eyes shaking her head at me. "Edward, you can't do that. You should have just told her it was plain milk or water; she would have taken the milk." I shrug a little not really caring because it made my Princess happy.

"Let's go," Bella says with a sigh.

We arrive at the supermarket – as we walk in the door, I give a slight nod to Emmett and Jasper who have pulled up. I grab the first cart I come to and start pushing it.

"You girls will have to help me out. Just put anything you like in the cart."

"Edward, we both have special diets, she can't just eat what she wants." I look to Bella not understanding.

"Like what?" I say a little panicked.

"I need to watch the amount of sugar I take in, and Sasha need to eat healthy so she grows." I nod at her.

"But, she's okay with having candy, and burgers and stuff like that?" Bella sighs, but nods. "Okay, I'll give you the final say on what goes in the cart then." She grins at me moving to the fruits and vegetables.

"Sasha, can you get the bananas." Sasha nods and walks away knowing right where to go.

I watch as Bella and Sasha shop. "Teddy, me get candy?" Sasha asks giving me those big pleading eyes.

"Sure, pick what you want."

"Sasha, one bag of chocolate, one bag of gummies, and one bag of chips." Sasha's bottom lip comes out, but Bella shakes her head _no_.

"I can afford whatever she wants, Bella."

"That's not the point. Too much candy isn't good for her." I sigh but nod in understanding, even though I really think she is being silly.

Bella and I argue many times as we go up and down the aisles, much to the amusement of Sasha. Bella seems to not really want to buy fun foods and sticks with the healthy shit.

I smile seeing the lobsters moving around the tank as I get an idea. She can't complain about this, it is healthy after all. I pick up one of the large ones knowing I need to feed three of us. I watch as the lobster moves a little and I look to the worker. "Can you box this one?"

"Hell no!" I look around at Bella.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because... because..."

"Because is not a reason."

"You cook it alive." I smirk at her and kneel down to Sasha.

"You want to try lobster, right?"

Sasha tilts her head at me, and then looks to the lobsters. "Looks like Mr. Crab." I look at her then to Bella.

"Mr. Crab is a crab, baby girl, this is a lobster," Bella says softly.

"So, do you want to try it?" I ask again keeping my voice soft as Sasha looks between us.

"Baby, if you want to try it, it's fine." Sasha looks to me smiling with a little nod. I look to the man who hands me the box.

"I am not cooking that," Bella says pointing to the lobster.

"I'll cook it and you will love it."

"Yeah, as much as I love being your girlfriend..."

"See, that's the way to think of it!" I say grinning and Bella rolls her eyes.

We walk down the alcohol aisle and I pick up some beer. "Hell no!" Bella yells and I look at her. "YOU can't," she says into my ear.

"Why not… and don't say because." Bella looks to Sasha and back to me.

"I will not live in a house where there's alcohol." I swallow and look between Sasha and Bella. I know now she must be in recovery, and there shouldn't be alcohol around.

"I wasn't thinking; I won't get any," I say putting the beer back.

We get to the checkout and Bella starts looking through her bag. "I'm paying," I say into her ear.

"Oh with all the crap you put in this cart, yeah, you're paying."

Bella and I work together putting everything on the belt, to be scanned.

"That's two hundred and sixty-six dollars."

"We have coupons," Bella says as I take out my wallet.

"We don't need them!" I say harshly. I have never used coupons and neither has my mom.

"Yeah, we do."

"Bella!"

"Fine, then put it all back, the candy and stuff," Bella say lowly and I pull on her arm to move her near me.

"No. We'll use the coupons," I say taking them from Bella in defeat.

"That's a hundred and eighty-eight dollars."

"See how much we saved?!" I roll my eyes putting on a fake smile. I hand the cashier two hundred and she gives me my change.

"Say _thank you_," Bella says nudging me with her bony elbow.

I turn to the cashier and say a quick "Thank you." We walk out heading to the car with Sasha walking in front of us, when she stops to pet and little dog.

"Me want a doggy," she says happily.

"Sasha, you have to ask before petting a dog, remember?" Bella says to Sasha before mouthing _sorry_ to the old lady.

"It's okay, my dear, you have a beautiful family." I place my arm around Bella and smile at her.

"Thank you," I say as Bella glares at the side of my head. But this is payback for making me say _please_ and _thank you_.

"You two remind me of my Billy and me. We would fight all the time, but in the bedroom, well, that's where the magic happened. l love the old S-O-B still now after sixty years together."

"It's the same for us," I say kissing Bella on the side of her head. The woman walks off and we put away the shopping bags.

"What was the kiss about?"

"Well, they say payback's a bitch," I say and Bella grins at me.

"Yeah, it is." I watch her get in the car knowing she just declared war, but for some reason, I think I'm going to enjoy it.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay now we should be back on track with the updating! I hope you all had a great holiday and an even better new year!**

* * *

><p>It doesn't take us long to put the shopping bags away. Once we are done, Bella heads for a shower after she gets Sasha settled on the coach with a TV show.<p>

I'm boiling the water for the lobster when I hear a voice behind me. "Teddy, me have some candy?"

"Sure, Princess." I hand her some chocolate and she smiles running back to the living room.

I carry on getting dinner ready and pick up the lobster to put in the water. "EDWARD!" Bella's harsh voice yells, and I know it means I fucked up again.

I look to the lobster, "lucky sonofabitch," I say lowly to it before dropping it in and putting the lid on the pot.

"What?" I ask as I turn around to find Bella in a tank top and sweat pants. Her hair is wet, and you can see she still needs to brush it, but she looks fucking amazing. I'm glad there's a breakfast bar in between us, or I'm sure she would see the reaction she has given me looking like this, and I'm also sure I would leap on her.

"You gave her candy right before dinner?"

"She asked for it?" I didn't mean to make it sound like a question, but I'm unsure why she's so mad; it is only a candy bar.

"You don't give kids candy right before dinner." I just look at her confused. "Because they won't eat their dinner."

"Come on, Bella, it was a little candy bar, that's not going to stop her from eating her meal."

"Oh, really? Have you been around a lot of kids?" I shake my head, but then smile as I step toward the breakfast bar.

"Yes." Bella's eyebrow rises as she makes a movement toward the other side of the breakfast bar.

"Who?"

"The kids at Alice's school. I eat lunch with her and her class once every other month and I drop by often. And, I have spent some time with Sasha," I say as I lean on the breakfast bar.

"Does Alice allow her class to have candy before their lunch?"

"No. They get snack time, though."

"Why do you suppose that is?" I shrug not knowing.

"I used to eat candy before dinner, and it never stopped me from eating my dinner." I smile smugly as an idea hits me. "I'll tell you what – if she eats her dinner, then I get to take you out." Bella pales standing up, but shakes her head.

"Isn't that what you're paying me to do, to be your pretend girlfriend…because you can't get a real one?" The second part came out quietly, and I'm sure she didn't mean for me to hear, but I did.

"I can get a girlfriend." Bella's face goes red as she knows I heard. "And, this will be different; this will be a date of a sort."

"Like a date-date?" I nod as she looks at me in shock. The shock, however, turns to a glare.

"What if she doesn't eat her dinner?"

"She will," I say sure of the fact.

"But I want something if she doesn't."

"Like?"

"You have to say _please_ and _thank you_ to everyone, for one month."

"No way!" I yell.

"Yes, way, besides if you win, I have to go on a date with you."

"One date – your deal last for a month!"

"So?"

"Fine, I'll do that, but not only do I want a date, but you have to open up to me and tell me about you when we are on it."

"Fine," Bella says and I smile sticking my hand out.

"Shake on it," I tell her as she just looks at my hand. As soon as her hand enters mine, I pull her a little more over the breakfast bar so our faces are almost touching.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Swan," I say keeping my eyes locked with hers. All I can hear is my inner voice chanting for me to kiss her, or at least stick my tongue out a little and lick her lips.

"Your lobster," Bella whispers out. I let her go and head back to the stove.

I can feel Bella's stare on my back, but I don't turn to look at her. "You can sit with Sasha, if you like. I'll call you when I'm done."

I hear Bella walk away, and I let out a small sigh and readjust myself. I have never been hard like this in my life.

When dinner is almost ready, I call Sasha and Bella in. "Princess, can you set the table for me?" She nods taking the place settings off the breakfast bar and moving them to the table.

"Firefly, can you get some water, juices, and milk out to the table?" I set the three plates on the breakfast bar and move to the table to help Sasha sit. I go to do the same with Bella, but find she's already sitting.

"Next time wait and I'll help you to sit."

"I can do that myself, and there's no way I'm allowing you to help me sit three times a day."

"It won't be, it will only be at dinner, but I must admit that I like the idea of us having all our daily meals together."

I pick up our meals and place them on the table. "Do you want to say grace or anything before we start?" Bella shakes her head and I start to eat. I look at Sasha who is just looking at her plate.

"Princess, is there something wrong?"

She shakes her head and I look to Bella who's wearing a smug smile. "Can you try and eat a little bit? This is a special meal, after all."

"Me not hungry," Sasha says and I sigh putting on a sad face.

"Oh, okay. I was kind of hoping you would like it so we had something else we both liked, like how we like My Chump." Sasha bites her lip and I can see from the corner of my eye she starts to eat her lobster. I grin even more when she hums and looks to Bella, who is narrowing her eyes at Sasha. After a few minutes she lets out a long breath as she starts to eat her own meal.

"I need to do some work tomorrow at some of the clubs. I was thinking after we drop Sasha off, you could type up some papers for me, and we'll work out your wages and get your heath insurance set up."

"Do me go to school?" Sasha asks sadly. I go to tell her _no_, that she can spend the day with us, but Bella speaks before I can.

"Yes, baby, you do." Sasha looks really sad and I want to make her happy again.

"Would you like to visit my mom and dad after you are done with school?"

"Me see Esme again?" I nod adding a chuckle at the smile on her face.

"If you want to, and I know she would love to see you again."

"Me want to, me like Esme."

I smile looking at Bella who looks a little confused.

"Esme is my mom."

"I know she is." I nod remembering Bella said she had met her before.

"She sat with Sasha when my dad was looking you over, and I was finding clothes for you both to wear."

Bella nods at me and clears her throat. "Thank you for reading to her, she loves getting stories at bedtime." The rest of dinner is quite.

"Well done, Princess," I say seeing she ate everything on her plate.

"Was that good?"

"Me loved it, Teddy." I smile leaning over kissing the top of her head. "Can me, Teddy, Beebee go to the park?" I look at my watch seeing it's almost six, and then I look at Bella not sure if it's too late for her.

"Tomorrow, before we go to Edward's mom and dad's, we'll stop by the park." Sasha pouts looking sad. "You need to take a bath." Sasha starts to shake her head telling us _no_.

"Me can't, Daddy not here." I frown knowing she had no problems with me bathing her the other day.

"Do want me to bathe you again?" I ask and Sasha starts to cry.

"No! Sunday, Daddy bath me. Me want my daddy." I feel like I am glued to the seat as Sasha starts to cry harder.

Bella moves quickly picking her up putting Sasha on her lap. "He'll be back soon, baby, I promise." It only takes a few more minutes of Sasha's crying to make the tears run down Bella's face. I'm not able to sit in my seat anymore, so I move to hug both of them.

"I'm sorry." I kiss both their heads and move out of the kitchen into my office. I close the door and lean against it trying not to have so many feelings. Why the fuck is this so hard? When the hell does seeing those two cry kill me inside? Right now I want to blow my own head off for hurting them. But, there is still that voice screaming that Mike was hurting them. That Sasha is such a sweet girl; she will of course miss him.

I pick up my phone calling Aro. I needed to find out how things were going.

"Hello, Edward, I was just about to call you," Aro says when he answers my call.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"I will need you to attend a charity event next month."

"Okay, put me down for me, plus one, and we can talk next week more about the ins and outs."

"Plus one?" Aro questions

"Yes, anyway, how are my men getting on?"

"You do know I will need to know who the plus is? But we'll leave that for now. The men are fine, nothing to report, but of course, the Blacks are no fools. It will take weeks, maybe months before we make any real progress, not days, Edward." I rub my face a little.

"I know, I'll come by later this week and we can talk."

"I'll be here my friend, and it sounds like we have many things to talk about."

I hang up and make my way back out to Bella and Sasha. "Hey, Princess," I say kneeling in front of her and Bella. "Your dad is fine, I just called."

"Can me talk to him?"

"I'm not sure, but if you can, I will make it happen. Please, baby, give me your pretty smile." She only gives me a little one.

"I know today is your dad's day to bathe you, but would you let your mama bathe you? We can even put in loads of the bubble bath we bought."

"Mama?" Sasha says looking at me.

"That's what I used to call my mom, so what do you say?"

"Teddy, read me a story after?"

"I will," I say right away.

"Okay, Beebee can bath me." I look to Bella who still has tears in her eyes, only now they're on me.

I walk Bella and Sasha to the bathroom, and turn to leave. "Teddy stay," Sasha says and I turn and look at her.

"Okay," I say sitting down.

I chuckle as Sasha and Bella play around in the bath, before Bella helps Sasha get washed.

Once she's all dried and dressed in her bed clothes, Bella begins to dry Sasha's hair.

"Will you show me?" Bella turns off the hair dryer and looks at me.

"Will you show me the hair stuff?"

"Are you planning on growing your hair?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"No, but I would like to be able to do her hair without her looking silly." Bella rolls her eyes as she turns the hair dryer back on, but there is the smallest nod to her head.

As I read Sasha her bedtime story, Bella lies there next to her watching and listening, too.

"She's asleep," I say lowly placing the book down.

I hold my hand out for Bella to take, and I don't stop my smile as she takes my hand.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Bella shrugs as she walks with me.

"We could watch a film?" I say griping the back of my neck.

"I need to do some washing and some ironing. After all, this is what you pay me to do. And with me spending time at the club, I won't be able to do it tomorrow." Bella walks away before I can tell her just to leave it for the night.

Bella wakes Sasha as I get breakfast ready. I have just plated up the food when both of them arrive and the plates are at the breakfast bar.

"What kind of milk would you like this morning?"

"Strawberry, please, Teddy." I nod giving her what she asked for.

It takes us a little time to drop her off and arrive at Dolls. I lead Bella to my office, log on to my laptop, setting it on the coffee table. I hand Bella a calendar to mark down our dates.

"Well, we have our date on Friday, and I need to have a business dinner on Saturday. It's just a small affair, but I'll make sure you are informed of the dos and don'ts. The only big one we have booked is next month." Bella nods without looking at me.

"We also need to discuss Christmas day." Without having my eyes on her, I know she's looking at me.

"Well, Sasha and I will be spending it with Mike."

I swallow closing my eyes. "That may not be possible, and even if he's home, you and Sasha will still be with me."

"He's a good dad, Edward, you can't keep him from her. I will not allow it!"

"He hurt you!" I say more harshly.

"No more than what you have!" Bella snaps right back.

I shake my head not wanting to fight with her. "If he is back, I will allow him to have the apartment for free in the building, but only for a short time."

"What do you think he did that was so wrong?" I turn and look at her; the minutes seem to pass with us just looking at each other. I drop my eyes when Bella's face softens.

"I would like to buy Sasha some presents. You can give me a spending limit and I'll try to stick to it," I say changing the subject.

"Why are you so attached to her?"

I shrug, unsure of why this girl has worked her way into my heart so fast. I look back at Bella and smile as I see she's looking at me again. She is so amazingly beautiful, her face relaxed is so angel-like, and it hit me, I am so attached to Sasha because she belongs to Bella. It's Bella who has truly worked into my heart.

"What would you like for lunch? Are you due to take your insulin?"

"Yes, and I'm not hungry." I raise my eyebrow at her knowing she should eat something.

"I never asked if you were hungry, and you are eating." I look away from her and something crosses my mind and I look back at her.

"Will you teach me how to inject you with insulin?" I ask and Bella just looks at me. "Just in case there comes a time and you are unable to do it yourself."

"Why would I not be able to do it myself?"

"Because I have tied you to a freaking bed and gagged you for asking stupid questions. Just show me."

"More like I would tie you to a bed," she snarks with the roll of her eyes.

"It's good to know you like the kinky shit, but let's get on with it shall we?"

Bella takes the pen-like devices out of a small black case. She shows me how to get the right dose. She takes a pinch of her tummy wiping it clean with a wipe, but I stop her before she injects herself.

"Let me," I say taking hold of the pen. I kneel and gently inject her. Without thinking, I lean forward and kiss her tummy where I had injected her. I look up at her clearing my throat. "Thank you for showing me."

I walk back over to my desk and get a load of work and dump it next to the laptop. "If you could get some of that done, it would be great."

Bella and I sit in the office and we are able to get a load of work done before I make her stop and have lunch. We get another load of paperwork done, before she sets off to collect Sasha.

"Teddy, Beebee," Sasha says running to us. "Me go to the park now?" I chuckle, but nod as does Bella.

"Where's the play park?" I whisper to Bella when we get in the car.

She chuckles, but thankfully directs me. "What do you want to go on first?" I ask and she pulls me to the swings.

"Me want to go high."

I nod and help her on before I start to push her. "How high is the princess allowed to go, Mama?"

"She's fine; Mike pushes her real high all the time." I feel a growl wanting to come out over the fact that she keeps bringing up Mike.

I get her high in the air and Sasha starts to giggle. All too soon she gets tired, and asks me to stop so she can go down the slide. Before I know it, all three of us are laughing as we play in the play park.

"Five more minutes, Sasha, then we need to leave," Bella says and Sasha pouts, but nods. I frown as I remember Bella does this a lot before we leave someplace, bedtime, and bathtime.

"What's with you telling her how much longer she has to do something?" I ask.

"It helps her. She needs structure and she can become upset if she doesn't know we are leaving, or if something is going to happen. It's better if she knows it's coming, trust me." I nod in understanding.

"Okay, anything else I need to know?"

"She doesn't deal with people just up and leaving, so if you're planning on dumping us, just give me at least one day to help her understand, don't just walk away."

I nod, but that fucking guilt is there again.

"Time to go!" Bella yells and Sasha runs to us.

"Can me see the ducks?"

"Yes, I'm sure that's fine, but we can only stop for a few minutes. Remember, we're going to Edward's mom and dad's and we don't want to be late." Sasha nods and takes my hand and Bella's as she walks in-between us.

"Doggy!" she yells when she sees a man walking a dog toward us.

"Me pet him?" Bella looks down at Sasha with a small smile.

"He's not my dog, baby."

"Hi, Sir," I say stopping the man and he looks at me.

"Can my little girl pet your dog for a minute?" The man smiles and nods at her.

"What's his name?" Sasha asks as she pets the dog.

"She's a girl and her name is Sally."

"Me want one, too. Teddy, get me a doggy?" Sasha looks up at me smiling. In my head I am making plans to get her one, but I know I should ask Bella first.

"I need to talk to your mama about that first," I quickly say.

Sasha stands up and smiles at the man.

"Thank you," she says nicely before skipping over to where the ducks are.

"I can get her a dog, right?" Bella just looks at me.

"Dogs are for life not just for a few days, Edward."

"I know," I say with a grin placing my hand on her back.

"They take a lot of cleaning and looking after." I glare at Bella as she makes me sound irresponsible.

"I swear, Mommy, I'll take good care of it, well, with Princess's help," I whine at her like I'm a child. Might as well act like one since she is treating me like one.

"Would you even care if I said _no_, or would she win you over with her sad smile?" I chuckle a little knowing she is right.

"She has won me over, but I would like you to be happy about it," I say as Bella shakes her head at me. She turns and looks to Sasha as she tries to pet a duck. I'm shocked when the duck allows her to.

"When this is over, I won't have money to take care of a dog and a child," Bella says after a long silence.

"The dog can stay with me, and then we will come up with a visitation contract," I tell her as she looks at me like I am crazy.

"This isn't going to work," Bella says shaking her head.

"Is that a _no_?" I ask as she stays quiet. "Can we please get a dog? I've never had one and I really want one. Plus, it would help Sasha with responsibilities." Bella smiles as she looks to her little girl.

"Okay, you can do this, but I have rules," she says as I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her off the ground kissing her all over her face.

"Ugh, I said yes to a dog not marriage," she says as I laugh. "Do you want to hear my rules or are you just going to ignore me?"

"Yes, tell me your rules," I say bowing to her.

"It's your dog, not Sasha's, not ours, yours," she says as I roll my eyes. "You can tell her she can help, but it's not hers. Do you understand?"

"Is that the only rule?" I ask as she looks to the side thinking.

"Yeah, I guess..." Bella says defeated.

"Yay! Sasha we are getting a dog!" I yell.

"I get doggy?!"

"Yup!" Hey, I never once said it wasn't hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay I will also be posting Thursday!

* * *

><p>"Baby girl, what Edward means to say is he's getting a dog." Bella looks at me from the corner of her eyes.<p>

"Teddy share his doggy with me?" Sasha's biting her lip and moving from foot to foot as she bats her pretty eyelashes.

I stick my tongue out at Bella loving that Sasha is good with sharing. "Yes, of course, Princess." I am shocked when she smacks me across the back of the head.

"When we getting our doggy, Teddy?"

"I'll make some calls when we get to my mom's house," I tell her as I rub the back of my head.

"Let's go to Esme's, Teddy!" Sasha says pulling me to my car.

I help Sasha in and then move around the car to help Bella in. "If she gets attached to this dog, and you dump us breaking her heart, I swear to God, I will kill you," Bella says harshly into my ear.

"That won't happen," I say softly to her. I wish she would believe me. "I swear to you, I won't hurt you like that or her. Trust me." I stroke the side of her face with my thumb as I look in her eyes. I can see I'm slowly chipping away at her walls. I'm just not too sure why she has such large walls up.

The drive to my parents' home is quite. I help Sasha out of the car and take hold of her and Bella's hand.

I walk in taking a deep breath, "Edward?" My mom asks shocked looking from me to Bella, then to Sasha.

"It nice to see you again, Bella, Sasha, you're both looking well."

"You, too, Esme, and I would like… well, if I am allowed," Bella says turning to look at me, "to start helping back out at the center again?"

"Why would you think you weren't allowed?" My mom asks and Bella is still looking my way. My mom does, too, and gets the 'you're in trouble' look on her face. "Yes, dear, we have missed you."

"Teddy make call for doggy now?" Sasha says clearly bored.

"Boss," Emmett says walking in with a wave and moving on to the living room.

"Come to the living room and meet my family, and then I'll make the call," I say.

I walk into the living room seeing my dad sitting there looking at me in shock. Alice just looks confused, and Jasper and Emmett have shit-eating smiles on their faces.

"Alice, me getting doggy, but need to share with Teddy," Sasha says running up to Alice.

"Hi, Teddy," Emmett says with a grunted laugh.

"MY TEDDY!" Sasha says with a raised voice giving him the evil eye.

"That's right, Princess, you're the only one that can call me that. Anyway, everyone, this is my girlfriend, Bella and her daughter, Sasha." Every pair of eyes in the room looks right at me.

"Firefly, Princess, this is my family: my mother, Esme, my father, Carlisle, my sister, Alice, my brother, Emmett and my best friend, Jasper." I point to each person as I speak which doesn't make any differences as Bella is still staring at me.

"Well, you two sit, make yourselves at home. I have some calls to make." I kiss the side of Bella's head before walking out of the room letting out a long breath.

"Edward," my mom calls when I reach my dad's office.

"You do know that's the girl I wanted to set you up with, right?" I shake my head _no_, tilting it a little to the side trying to remember.

"The girl that used to use the center?" I swallow hating the fact there was a point in time Bella was homeless.

"Was Sasha with her?" I asked worried about all this young girl has seen.

"No, but Bella did speak about Sasha and Sasha's father, Mike." I nod in understanding. I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad that Mike kept Sasha with him so she wasn't homeless.

"You're treating her well, right?"

"Of course, Mom," I say.

"So… a dog?" I smile.

"Sasha asked me for one; she loves them."

"I can see that. Marcus' husky had a litter. I'm sure he still has a few left to sell."

I nod at her, picking up the phone to call him. "I love you, Son, and just take your time with Bella. Don't push her too much. One thing I am sure of, something bad has happened to that girl. She's buried it deep down, but things always have a way of getting brought back up." Before I can ask her what she means, she walks away.

Marcus tells me he has a female left, and I can pick her up tonight on my way back home. I walk back into the living room smiling.

"We can get the doggy tonight," I say and Sasha jumps into my arms hugging me.

"I love you, Teddy," she says kissing my forehead. I can feel my heart race. She is the first person, not in my close friends and family, that has ever said those words to me.

"I love you, too, Sasha," I say smiling at her.

Sasha wiggles out of my arms and runs to Bella. "Me go shopping, Beebee, get doggy toy?"

"Yeah, we'll need food and stuff for him or her, too." Sasha claps her hands.

"Teddy, me name him?"

"It a girl, Princess, and sure you can name her." She starts to think as she goes to name the dog and I cover her mouth.

"Wait till you see her, Princess." She nods and skips back to Emmett.

"You do know she'll call her something like My Chump?"

I look at Bella wide-eyed not having thought about that. "Shit?" I say in a mutter and Bella chuckles.

"Dinner's out," my mom says and I stand up walking out with Bella. I help her to sit then place Sasha in between us.

"Bella, I have to ask, where did you meet Eddy boy here?" Emmett asks.

"He kidnapped me," Bella says straight-faced. Both my parents just look at her.

"She's joking; we met one night when I was out," I say with a roll of my eyes like I would kidnap someone.

"From then on he followed me and kept demanding that I date him. He was like a dog with a bone." I glare at the side of Bella's face.

I move my hand placing it on Bella's lap squeezing it. "She loves me really; she's just pissed at me for some unknown reason."

"Son, you'll find that women don't need a reason to be pissed at us."

I chuckle smiling at my dad. "Yes, and I find that I am able to multi-task"

"Really?" Bella asks.

"Yes, apparently, I am able to fuck up six things all at once." I watch as Bella tries to hold back her chuckles, but with the rest of the family all laughing she joins in.

"And you're just figuring that out?"

"With you pointing it out to me, it's kind of hard to miss, Firefly."

I look to my mom finding it a little odd that she is smiling.

"Brother bear, can me have bread?"

I look down at Sasha seeing she's looking at Emmett.

"You're calling me brother bear?"

Sasha smiles and nods. "Here you go, pumpkin," he says with a shit-eating grin on his face.

The rest of dinner goes by with us all chatting and joking.

"Mom, could you babysit Sasha for us Friday and Saturday?"

"As much as I would love to, your father is away this weekend, and I'm going with him to drum up more support for the center."

I swallow and nod, I look to Bella who looks a little smug. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll find someone to watch her," I say waving her off.

I leave with Sasha and Bella, heading to the pet store to pick up a bed, leash, collar, dishes, training pads, and a few chew toys. Soon as we are done, I pick up a load of money and head to Marcus.

I watch Sasha's face light up as Marcus brings in the puppy. "She is more or less trained, but just make sure you let her out often." I nod, passing him the money.

"Okay, time to get home." Sasha picks up the puppy carefully hugging the pup to her.

I hear Bella sigh and I look to her. "She's going to want her to lie with her tonight, every night." I smile nodding.

"How about we come to a compromise between us, and then tell Sasha so she knows?" Bella nods.

"Twilight Sparkle," Sasha says out of the blue.

"What, Princess?" I ask opening my car for her.

"Twilight Sparkle," she says again holding up the puppy.

"And we have a name," Bella says with a smile on her face.

"Sasha, are you sure about that name?"

"Yes, me love Twilight Sparkle," she says as she hugs the puppy to her.

We arrive home and Sasha shows Twilight Sparkle around.

"So, is Twilight allowed in Sasha's room, aye or nay?" Bella tilts her head at me.

"How about Twilight needs to be in her own bed in Sasha's room?" I smile and nod in agreement. "And, I think we should keep her off the living room furniture: like the couch and chairs.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she may be small now, but she'll get bigger and she will shed like crazy."

"Okay, so we agree?" Bella nods.

"Teddy, Beebee, Twilight Sparkle needs potty," Sasha says as she runs back to the living room with Twilight running behind her.

I pick up the leash and just as I get to Twilight she pees and then whimpers.

"It's okay, girl, we all have accidents," I say petting her.

I take Twilight out anyway as Bella and Sasha set up her stuff. When I get back in, I see Sasha is fighting with Bella and pulling Twilight's bed closer to hers.

"Twilight wants to sleep here!" she says crossing her arms.

"She can't, she has to sleep here, Sasha."

"Why?" Sasha asks as she narrows her eyes at Bella.

"Because this is where I said she has to sleep. It's near the door so she can get out if she needs the toilet," Bella tries to explain.

"Me want her to sleep in my bed." Sasha throws a toy at Bella's head. Before Bella can tell her to knock it off, she's throwing more stuff and trashing her room.

"HEY!" I yell, but Sasha doesn't respond to me. Bella moves closer and grips her in a hug, but Sasha start to thrash and hit Bella in the face with any toy she can grab.

"Sasha, calm down," Bella says losing her breath.

"Edward, she needs her pill, from her box, it sits on its own and it's small and pink." I nod running to where we put Sasha's medication. I find the pill and run back into the room with a cup of water.

"Me want Daddy! Me no love Beebee!"

I watch as Bella places the pill in Sasha's mouth. I go to hand her water, but Bella doesn't take it. Sasha bites her finger and I wince at the teeth marks I see. The struggle between the two lasts a few more minutes before Sasha goes limp. I watch Bella pull Sasha up off the ground and go to the chair and starts to rock. After a while, I move picking up Sasha and placing her in the bed, tucking her in. I help Bella up, walking her to the living room. I wince seeing her swollen eye.

"Stay right there, I'll be back," I tell her softly. I head to the kitchen to get her an ice bag. I sit down next to her placing the ice bag over her eye.

"I'm sorry," I say after a few minutes have passed.

"What for?"

I shrug not really sure what I am saying sorry for, but this feels like my fault.

"Does she do that often?"

"About three times a month. There can be more if things change too much at once." I nod at her.

"She'll be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. The pill calms her, but also tends to put her to sleep. Although, I think the fit tires her out more."

"So, it is my fault then?" Bella gives me a sad smile. I know that after all I'm the one that took her father away and made her move houses.

Bella and I sit in silences for the next hour. I gently take the ice away. I wince at the sight. "Firefly, you've got a nasty bruise."

"It's okay, she didn't mean it."

"I know," I say rubbing her cheek. "I'm sorry I just stood there; I wasn't sure what to do."

"It's okay. I did the same thing the first time I saw it happen. Mike is able to calm her so much better than I can."

I bob my head at her statement. Knowing she wasn't saying it to be vindictive, she was simply stating a fact. I move some hair away from her face, everything in me wants to lean down and kiss her.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Bella asks and I watch as she blushes.

"Girls don't like me. More often than not, they are afraid of me."

Bella nods. "Has Mike been your only boyfriend?"

"No," Bella says.

"Care to add on anything to that?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say?" I ask with a grin.

"No." I watch her smile a little.

"I should go to bed. I have a lot of cleaning and ironing to do tomorrow." Bella sits up and I move toward her a little.

I kiss her eye that's been hurt. "I'm really sorry you got hurt." Bella's eyes move to mine and she bites her lip. The seconds seem to pass slowly and just when I think she may kiss me, she clears her throat.

"Goodnight, Edward." I watch her walk out. I close my eyes picking up the ice pack.

"Edward?" I hear her say loud enough for me to hear and I walk out and into Sasha's room. I smile a little seeing Twilight on Sasha's bed and worked her way under Sasha's arm.

"That's so going to be my screen saver," I say snapping a picture.

Bella rolls her eyes and then looks down. "Do you think we should leave her there, just for tonight?" I wrap my arm around Bella pulling her back to my front.

"I am with you all the way and I'll stand by your choices. But, we could just leave it for tonight – they look cute."

Bella sighs as she runs her fingers up and down my arm. I am pretty sure this action is without thought on her part.

"Okay," Bella says after a few minutes.

"Okay," I say back to her and she moves out of my arms walking away from me. I watch her open her bedroom door and she turns looking at me. She drops her head walking into her room and I close my eyes knowing I am falling fast and hard for her.

I wake early the next morning and head down to my gym giving myself a good workout. I shower and head to my walk-in closet to get dressed.

I look through my shirts, stopping when I see one of my Eddie Bauer shirts has a denim-patch on it. I pull on some pants over my underwear and walk out with the ruined shirt in my hands.

"Bella, you want to explain this?"

"Explain what?"

"The denim," I say pointing at it.

"Oh, I burnt it with the iron, but I patched it up and it looks good as new!" She gives me a smile and I narrow my eyes at her.

"You do understand this shirt cost two hundred dollars."

"That did?" she says pointing at the shirt and I nod.

"Well, you were ripped off." I lower the shirt dumbfounded as Bella turns her back on me. She looks over her shoulder giving me the _what_ look. I think she's just checking me out. I go to speak again, but get cut off by Sasha's soft voice.

"Beebee, me sorry," she says looking at the floor. Bella runs round to pick her up in a hug.

"It's okay, baby girl."

"Me sorry, Teddy," she says softly to me and I smile at her.

"It's okay, Princess, we all get angry sometimes."

"Woof." I look down at Twilight, who looks ready for the toilet.

"You sit here with your mama and I'll take Twilight out."

I head to my room quickly and throw on an undershirt before heading outside. Twilight does her business and comes straight to me once she's done. By the time I am back upstairs, Bella and Sasha are sitting down to their breakfast. I see Bella has a plate sitting out for me and I start digging in.

"I am going to leave you one of my cars today to use. You can use it to do whatever you need, but I want you to tell me first and keep in contact with me all the time. You also have Emmett on your tail."

Bella glares at me, but nods.

"I would like you to spend lunch time with me as well." I hold my breath waiting for her response.

"If you come back here, I could make us something?" I swallow pleased she didn't give me an outright _no_.

"How about I take you to Deno's; say one?" Bella looks at me and nods.

"Teddy no coming to school?" Sasha asks me sadly.

"I'm coming for lunch tomorrow, Princess, is that okay?"

"Teddy play with me?" I nod at her.

"Teddy only my friend?"

"I do have other friends, Sasha just like you, but you're my best friend in the whole wide world."

"Would you like me to drop Sasha off?" I ask and Bella looks between us before nodding.

"If I have to meet you for lunch, then _yes_." I grin at her.

I finish my breakfast and make my way to my room, but I stop and turn to look at Bella. "You patch any of my other shirts?"

"No, that was the only one," she says with a sneaky smile.

I give her a look before heading to my room to put a shirt on. I grab my jacket walking out with Sasha. As soon as she is settled in school, I head to do my rounds of my companies.

I'm impressed that Bella keeps me up-to-date on where she is and going. I do become worried when she tells me she's going to see Rose. I become agitated knowing she is at the club. I only let out the breath I was holding when Emmett informs me she has left.

I arrive a little early at Deon's getting the table I love. I watch the main door so she can see me when she walks in. I watch her scan the room and point me out to the hostess. I stand moving to her chair and help her sit.

"How has your day been?" I ask.

"Good," she says with a smile. "I even got a babysitter for Sasha for Friday and Saturday."

I swallow and look at her. I don't want just any Tom, Dick or Harry to watch her. "Who?"

"Hi, I'm Kim and I'm your server today. What can I get you?"

I wave to Bella saying she can go first. "I'll have the soup and sandwich of the day please, with tea to drink." Kim nods and looks to me.

"I'll have the same." I hand Kim the menu and she walks away.

"Well, who did you hire?"

"Rose."

"Rose, as in the stripper Rose?"

"I was not aware that was her full name."

"Rose Hale?" I ask with a sigh.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to change her life. She just passed her early childhood education courses and is in need of better work, so she can get her foot in the door." I nod at her. "It's my choice and I would like her to watch Sasha."

"It's fine. I'll even check around for her to see if anyone is looking." Bella smiles, giving me a nod.

"Here are your meals."

Kim places our plates down and we fall into our usual bantering, but I feel like I'm slowly getting to know her. I love being with her and I never thought I would truly be able to say such a thing. I needed to get to know her better, and once that happened, I was sure there was no way I wouldn't want her more.


	10. Chapter 10

My house phone beeps and I pick up. "Mr. Cullen, there's a Ms. Hale here saying she has an appointment?"

"Yes, send her up, please," I say and then hang up.

"Bella, Rose is on her way up," I say poking my head out of my room to see Bella has done the same.

"I need another ten minutes, could you show her in?"

"Will do; I'm ready just need to put on my shoes." Bella nods pulling her head back in her room. I feel a little put out having not seen what she's wearing.

I pick up my shoes making my way into the living room. I put the right foot on and pick up the left. Only it feels wet. I pick it up and tilt it, seeing the dog's pee run out of it. I look around at Twilight who is lying on the floor covering her face.

"Did you pee in my shoes?" I ask her as my elevator opens.

"Hi," Rose says looking at me, and then to my shoe that still has the pee dripping out of it.

"I need to change my shoes; clean this up, and then I'll tell you what we will need for you to do." Rose nods biting her lip clearly amused by what she sees.

"Twilight, you and I will be having words soon." Twilight whimpers and covers her eyes and I shake my head at her.

I grab another pair of shoes checking them first before putting them on. I walk out shrugging on my jacket seeing Sasha is now sitting with Rose.

"Beebee look pretty, Teddy."

"Does she now?" Sasha bobs her head.

"How do I look?" I ask her and she pats my hair down.

"Like a Prince." I grin at her and she rubs her nose on mine.

"Are you going to be a good girl for Rose?" She nods in confirmation "Twilight sleep with me again?" I sigh knowing every time Bella and I say _no_, or put Twilight in her own bed, the next morning we always find them snuggled together.

"We'll see."

I stand and look at Rose who has tilted her head, and her eyes keep going between Sasha and mine. "She's had her bath, and as you can see is ready for bed. You can let her watch cartoons till around eight, but give her a ten minute warning, then at five after, give her a five minute warning. After she gets tucked in, read a story till she falls asleep. I have asked Emmett to come up at eight to take Twilight out and he should drop her back off just as your story is done."

"Okay, that sounds fine," Rose says with a little smile.

"There is plenty in the kitchen to eat and drink so help yourself."

I hear movement behind me and I stand up turning as my mouth drops open at Bella. She has on what I think must be the sexist blue dress ever made, and her heels are screaming at me to fuck her.

"Do I look okay?" Bella asks with a shaky voice.

"You look amazing," I say picking up her jacket and moving to her. "Are you ready?" Bella bobs her head at me as she puts on her jacket.

"Sasha, baby, you remember what I said?" Sasha nods and hugs Bella to her. "I'll be back soon, baby." Bella kisses the side of Sasha's face.

Bella spends a few minutes giving Rose the rundown I had just given and then gives her all the numbers where she can reach us. I lead Bella to my car and we set off with Jasper trailing behind us.

"Do they always follow you?" I look to Bella and then to my mirror.

"Yes, and I am thinking of hiring a few more men so Sasha and you will have more than one man on you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you?" I make it sound a little like a question.

"Do you have anyone watch your parents?"

"I do have a few men watching my mom and some of the security at the hospital work for me. My mom is more used to it because she has always been a part of it through Aro."

"Aro?"

"My godfather. Aro's father, was my mom's, mother's brother." Bella just looks at me. "He's family." She gives me a nod.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure," I say with a smile, happy that she wants to get to know me.

"Why do you, Emmett, and Alice look so different?"

I park my car as I start to answer her. "My mom had some problems when she gave birth to me." I stop talking and face her. "She was unable to have any more children after having me. She adopted Emmett; his parents died during a camping trip. Two years after that, Alice's whole family died in a house fire; my dad was her doctor."

"You see them as your brother and sister?"

"Yes," I reply. Bella turns to get out of her door and I lean over and stop her.

"Stay here, let me open the door and do all those old gentlemen stuff like the way I was raised." She just looks at me and I sigh. "If you allow this of me, then I will say _please_ and _thank you_ for the rest of the night."

"You could have just said _please_ to me, you know." I chuckle, she was right.

"But where would you find the fun in that?" I get out and walk around opening Bella's door. I smile as her small hand goes into mine.

I walk us into the restaurant with my hand on the base of her back. The host leads us to the private room I booked, and I help her to sit before taking my own seat.

I sit looking at her and smile when she blushes dropping her head.

"Tell me, Bella, what do you really want to do?"

"What's the point? It's not possible for me."

"Anything is possible if you put your mind to it."

"High school dropout, remember?"

"There's this big building that helps people further their education."

"Yeah, and they said _thanks but no thanks_ to me. Besides, I didn't have money."

"Well, I'm here now," I say and she looks at me.

"If college is what you want, let's make it possible for you. If it's your own business, I'll get it up and running for you, just don't sell yourself short."

"I would like to work in helping people. Like at the women's center. It felt good to help out there."

"Okay, my mom already said you could go and help out, and I'm sure she could talk to you about some courses that would help you out."

"What about you – did you always want to run a hard men's club?" I raise my eyebrow at her and chuckle a little when she gives me her bitch face.

"Good evening, I'm Matt and I will be your sever tonight; what would you like?"

"Firefly?" I say directing Matt's attention to her so she can go first.

"Can I have the steak well done, salad, mashed potatoes, and a glass of lemonade, please?" Matt nods and writes down her order.

"I'll have the same, but I'd like my steak to be rare, please." Once Matt is out of the room, I place my hands on the table.

"Me being the hard man, as you put it, was never in my dreams. I used to—when I was young—want to be a doctor. But my life changed when I was sixteen."

"What happened?"

"I found out my father was not my father. A few other things came to light then as well." I clear my throat. "I did something that changed my outlook. And well, as time went on, I became this person." I wave my hand up and down my torso.

"This may not have been my choice path as a boy, but it is who I am. I'm mostly happy with my life and my businesses."

Bella nods in understanding. "Have you dated much or had many girlfriends?" I shake my head at her as I chuckle.

"Will you answer the question on boyfriends and dating?" She shakes her head _no_. "Maybe we should stick to only asking questions we will answer ourselves?"

Matt brings in our drinks setting them down and walks away without a word.

"What are you most afraid of?" I ask and Bella's face falls a little as she clears her throat.

"Sasha passing away before she's had a chance to live her life." I swallow as I look at Bella. "There's been a few scary moments in her short five years of life." She looks at me and I know that's all I am going to get from her.

"Finding out I'm more like the monster that made me, makes me want to be better."

Matt comes back in carrying our dinner plates and places them down. "Just call if you need anything else, and please, enjoy your meal."

"What are yours and Sasha's beliefs?"

"I don't believe in god."

I swallow looking at her. I know she doesn't say grace, but I never took her as a non-believer.

"Why?" I ask cutting up my steak.

"Because of what I have seen and been through, more so because of Sasha. She..." Bella stops, shaking her head. "She's amazing, more amazing than you know, yet he makes her feel pain, and there are these evil monsters in this world that feel nothing or go through life not even knowing half of what she goes through. So no, I don't believe in him."

I cover her hand with mine. "I believe in him, and I know that I have a one-way ticket to hell. There's nothing I can do that will redeem me." Bella looks at me and I remove my hand looking down at my plate.

"Who's your best friend?"

Bella looks down and shrugs. "I don't have any friends. There's really has only been Sasha, Mike, and me. You?"

"In my line of work, having friends is not the best thing, but Jasper is my best friend and has been for years."

"He's dating Alice, how did that come about? Aren't you upset about it?"

"No, why would I be? I love her. She's my baby sister and Jasper, as I just said, is my best friend. I know..." I stop and chuckle. "I learned recently that he liked her and had for a bit, but wasn't going to ask her to date him because of our friendship. I told him he was stupid and if he cared for her, I shouldn't factor into it. He asked her out and, as they say, the rest is history."

"You did that for them?"

I nod and look to the side of the table and I jump up moving to her.

"Dance with me," I say holding out my hand.

She takes it and I lead her away from the table. I wrap my left hand around hers and clasp my right hand into hers. I move us slowly around the room keeping my eyes on hers.

I try not to breathe or do anything as we seem to move closer to each other. The whole time my mind is saying the same thing over and over again. 'I could be so much better than Mike for you, firefly'. Bella stops moving and I know I have spoken them aloud. Her hand shoots out slapping me across my face.

"Firefly," I say as her hand comes up again, but I catch it and the other's holding them above her head as I press her against the wall. I stare as her breathing picks up.

Soundly, she moves forward and her lips press to mine. It takes me seconds to respond to her, as our mouths move on instinct with each other. I let her wrist go moving my hands slowly into hers and interlock our fingers. I let my fingers run up her arms until I clasp her face.

I feel her arms go around my neck and into my hair as she pulls herself closer to me. I run my hands down her body cupping her ass. Just as I am about to lift her, the door opens. Bella and I pull apart looking at Matt.

"I'm sorry," he says walking out. Bella pulls further away from me and moves quickly back to her seat. I take my seat again and watch as she eats the rest of her meal, but every now and again she touches her lips and makes me wonder if her lips are still tingling, too.

"What are we doing tomorrow? You said you'd give me my _do's and don'ts_," Bella says with her head down.

"Look at me," I say, but she keeps her head down. "Look. At. Me." I meant to make it sound like a command, but comes out like a dying man's plea.

She looks up and I see the worry and fear in her eyes. "I told you at the beginning that you control the kisses on the lips. I meant what I said, but I will not say _sorry_ for jumping at a chance when you give it to me." She nods as she touches her lips that are still swollen, and begging for me to kiss them again.

"We'll be having dinner with Aro and his wife Jane. It will just be the four of us. But, you must act like my girlfriend in front of him. He will not hurt you because you mean something to me, but he'll worry if he thinks this is a lie," I say waving my hand between us.

"You have any requirements about what I wear?"

I move a little and look her up and down "No, you look amazing always. But at the ball, the charity thing that we have to attend next month, I will need you to wear a ballroom gown, which I'll, of course, pay for."

The rest of dinner goes by smoothly and by the end, the awkwardness the kiss created had disappeared.

I walk her back to the car, but stop when I have only opened it a little. "Would you like to go for a walk and get some ice cream or something?" I grip the back of my neck and Bella bites her lip, but nods. I close and lock my car and we start to walk to a nearby ice-cream shop.

"Wait," I say pulling her to stop. I take my jacket off holding it open for her to slide on. Once she has it on, we start to walk again.

"I love this time of day," I say.

"Why?"

"It's quiet; most people are home with their families. The stars are shining in the sky. There is just something simple, but magical about nights."

"I like sunrise and sunset." I only turn my head a little hoping she's carries on. "When…" She stops talking and clears her throat. "I went..." Again, she stops talking almost as if she's trying to find the right words to say. "There was a time in my life I was glad that the day was over. It was really a couple of days that ran into one because I couldn't sleep. I was just numb watching the sunset. The next thing I knew the sun was rising again, like nothing happened the day before, wiped clean, forgotten. It made me get up and carry on. Sometimes when I feel down and sad, I will watch the sun set, say goodbye to it, and when the sun rises again, I take that as my sign to move on."

"Have you ever spoken to someone about why you get sad?" I ask.

"No, I don't like to tell people about me."

I nod at her. "I understand. My dad and my mom often say they think I would benefit from speaking to someone. At the end of the day, telling some quack that is paid far too much with his head up his own ass is not going to make me change my mind about how I feel about myself."

We seem to fall into silence on the rest of our walk to the ice-cream shop. We both get a cone and start to walk back to the car.

"Why me?" I hum as I look at her.

"You're a good looking guy, and have money. Most of the girls that work for you may be a little afraid of you, but most would jump at the chance to be your girl, so why me?"

"They're more than a little afraid of me, Firefly and _you_ know it." She doesn't say anything, so I keep talking. "Truth? No bullshit?" I ask and she nods. I close my eyes knowing if she is to ever trust me, then I have to give her something honest.

"I had girlfriends when I was in my early teens, nothing big, but the shit hit the fan. I spun out of control. I was angry, really fucking angry and it changed me, not for the better. From then on, women took a backseat, I would date them but nothing came of it. I was sick of their moaning and shit; they hated me, and they took great delight in saying I couldn't fuck them right. Out of all the lousy lays they had, I was their number one. So I moved on knowing that love and relationships weren't meant for me. Then you came along and something sparked – so that's why _you_."

"For a minute there, I thought it was for my charming personality."

I chuckle and grin at her. "Oh, Firefly, that's what keeps me hooked."

The drive home is quiet, as we listen to the soft music. When we arrive home, I find myself once again holding my breath as I slide my hand into hers. We walk into the apartment finding Emmett and Rose chatting away on my couch.

"I'll check on Sasha," Bella says moving out of the room.

"Thank you, Rose," I say handing her the cash. "Emmett, will you please see that Ms. Hale gets home safely?"

Emmett grins and nods. I wait till they have left before moving to look in on Sasha myself finding her asleep with Twilight hugging into her.

I wrap my arms around Bella placing my chin on top of her head. "They are so cute together."

"I know," Bella says with a soft sigh.

"Come on, bedtime," I say walking Bella to her own room.

I wait till she closes her door before heading to my own room. I get changed setting my shoes down next to my others finding chew marks. I shake my head knowing I will have to deal with it in the morning. I open my drawer to get a white tee and find it has been dyed pink. I move it and chuckle shaking my head seeing they all have been dyed pink. I look through my shirts finding six have large iron burn marks on them as well.

"Well played, Miss Swan, but you will need to do better. And Twilight, you're going to know whose side you should be on." I smile heading to my bed starting to think of what I could do as payback. You will not get away with this my feisty Firefly.


	11. Chapter 11

You are not seeing things! This is an on time update! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I walk into the kitchen seeing Bella sitting at the table with Sasha. I raise my eyebrow at her when she keeps the smug smile on her face. I start eating my breakfast keeping my eyes on Bella.<p>

"Teddy, you come out with me and Beebee?"

"Yes, Princess."

"We take Twilight Sparkles?" I nod and frown looking down. My eyes land on Twilight chewing one of my shoes.

"Twilight, drop it!" I say and Twilight drops the shoe at my foot. "How come you only chew mine?" I ask Twilight.

"What can I say, she's got expensive taste," Bella says, but I know she's holding back her chuckle.

"Hmm..." I get up knowing I'll need to talk to Twilight in private, but it looks as if Bella has trained her when I have been working.

"Some of my white t-shirts are now pink, and then some of my dress shirts have an iron burn mark," I state as she looks at me with innocent brown eyes.

"Turns out, I'm not very good at the domestic stuff … sorry."

"Hmm," I say again, and her eyes go to mine and I watch as she blushes a little.

"Okay my ladies, why don't you get dressed and I'll take you both out for the day?" I ask as I watch them head out to get changed. I stand there and look at our dog.

"You, here, now," I say pointing at my feet. Twilight walks slowly and stops, sitting at my feet. "Now, has Bella been training you to chew on and pee in my shoes?"

Twilight just looks at me and I pet her head. "I'll tell you what – you make sure my girls are okay when I am not around, and I'll allow you to have some of my old shoes to chew on?" Twilight tilts her head a little, like she knows what I'm talking about.

"Make sure Sasha is happy, and that Bella eats because if she doesn't, she gets sick, okay?" I hold out my hand and Twilight licks it. I chuckle a little and scratch her ear before wiping my hand on my pants.

"Good girl," I say kissing the top of her head. She runs off and I walk behind in time to see her go into Sasha's room.

I quickly get changed and when I walk out, Bella is putting gloves and a hat on Sasha.

"Ready?" I ask the girls and they nod at me. I smile when Sasha picks up Twilight's leash and leads her to the elevator.

When we arrive at the park, we all step out. "Me walk with Twilight Sparkles?" Sasha asks.

"Okay, baby, but not too far in front," Bella says softly.

Sasha smiles and talks to Twilight as she starts walking with her. I lock the car, catching up with Bella easily and slide my hand into hers.

"Can I take you out dress shopping soon?"

"Fine." Bella sighs a little. I really don't know how to make her happy.

I frown at her and look at her from the corner of my eye. "What's wrong with dress shopping? I thought you would like a say in what you will wear."

"I'm just not a shopping type of girl."

"Really?" I ask and Bella nods.

"Yes, so we'll be in and out." She nods as I smirk, planning to do a little payback on this shopping trip.

The rest of the afternoon passes and all too soon, I'm in my room listening to Bella slamming drawers in her bathroom. I hear curse words coming from her mouth as I finish fixing the collar of my shirt. Bella really wasn't great at ironing. While I was in my closet, she stuck her head into my room asking if I had seen her hair straightener. I said I did, when, I bought it for her. Once Bella and I are dressed, we get in the car and head to Aro's after I bitch about us being late.

I look at Bella as her leg bounces. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Bella turns her head to me and I see the fear in her eyes.

I check my mirrors and when it's safe to do so, I pull over. I unbuckle both of us as I turn in my seat to look at her.

"Firefly, he will not hurt you, I swear," I say rubbing my thumb on her cheek.

"What if he knows this is a lie?"

"He won't," I say, but I know she doesn't believe me.

"Even if he does, I will stop him from hurting you – I promise, Firefly, I will always keep you safe. Whether you are with me or not." I swallow a little knowing I pretty much confessed how much she means to me.

My eyes go between looking in hers to her lips. I edge a little forward, stopping a fraction in front of her. "Can I kis—" before I can get the whole word out, Bella has closed the space and she kisses me softly.

My hand goes around her back as hers go to my hair. I move her onto my lap as I run my hand up her leg, under her dress. I let her lips go and I start to place soft kisses on her neck.

Bella lets out a moan as she rocks her hips into mine. I'm not sure what changed or what I did, but she freezes, and I feel her body shake a little and not the good kind of shaking either.

"Firefly, I won't hurt you," I say removing both my hands from her body holding them up. She looks me in the eye and I see she's holding back some tears.

"I'm sorry if I pushed for more," I say swallowing. Bella shakes her head dropping her eyes from mine. I see a tear running down her face and I catch it with my thumb.

"Please forgive me," I say weakly not liking that I have made her crying again.

"Wasn't you," Bella says lowly. "I'm the one that's sorry." I shake my head at her.

"Come on, we need to get to Aro's. You are always making me late!" I say and Bella tilts her head at me. I hold my breath hoping she goes with it.

"I didn't make you late; it's you with the whole 'my shirt collar isn't sitting right!'" Bella says taking her seat buckling back up.

"Well, I found a way to have them the way I wanted them," I tell her tapping my collar as I start the car. Bella rolls her eyes and buckles her seatbelt. "Aren't you going to ask how?"

"Oh great one, please do tell, how?" I smirk, but keep my eyes on the road.

"I used your straightener."

"What? I asked you if you had seen it!"

"Yes and I said I had, because I bought it for you, you never asked if I had it."

"You're such a pain in my ass." I smirk, holding back my perverted come back.

Bella slaps my chest and I look at her to see a small smile on her face with just a hint of redness.

I park my car and walk around to Bella's side. She takes a few deep breaths before taking my hand. I walk us to the door and ring the bell.

"Mr. Cullen and guest, Sir Aro is in the sitting room," Mary says when she answers the door.

"Can I take your jackets?" I help Bella out of hers before taking mine off and handing them to Mary.

"Aro," I say walking into the sitting room, with my hand on the base of Bella's back.

"Edward, and who is this lovely girl?" Aro says looking between us both.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella, Bella this is my godfather Aro."

"It is very nice to meet you," Aro says shaking her hand.

"Would you like a drink my dear?"

"Orange juice, if you have it," Bella says with some shakiness in her voice.

"You don't want some wine?" Bella shakes her head. "You are old enough?" Aro asks with his eyes on me.

"She's nineteen, and I'll have the same as her." Aro's eyebrow raises and I know he's going to be having words with me about her age, but that will not stop me.

"Bella, dear, please sit."

"Sorry I'm late," Jane says walking in and I hear Bella gulp.

"Hi, Jane," I say, tilting my head at Bella, who looks like she's a deer caught in headlights.

"BELLA!" Jane yells. "Is Sasha okay?" Jane brings out her cell and looks like she is ready to jump in to action.

"She's fine. Rose is watching her. I am here with Edward," Bella says shaking her head at Jane.

"What?" Jane looks at me. "You know what... Bella, let's go and have a chat." Jane doesn't let Bella answer before she drags Bella out of the room.

"What?" I say, pointing at the door and Aro just gives me 'the fuck if I know' look.

"So, nineteen, isn't that a little young?"

"No," I say following with a sigh as I pull my hair. "I care about her. She worked for me, but I didn't really see her till she saved me." I keep my game face on as I look at him.

Aro sighs rubbing his face. "If she means something to you, Edward, then she must be something special."

"She is," I say and he just nods as he walks out. I follow behind him finding Bella and Jane in a hushed talk.

"Problems?" Aro asks and Bella looks at me.

"She's Sasha's doctor," Bella says quickly.

"Who is Sasha?" Aro asks.

"Bella's five-year-old daughter," I say looking at Aro, who looks shocked. "You should have brought her," Aro is able to say after a few seconds.

Jane snorts and starts to chuckle. "Bring her the next time; I can't wait to see _her_ bring _him_ to his knees." Jane smiles pointing at Aro. Jane shakes her head and sighs.

"She's really something special. If all kids were like her, I would have a house full." Jane looks at Bella winking at her as she squeezes her hand.

"But, I would ask both of you not to ask me anything about Sasha or Bella's medical records. I know how the two of you work, so please respect my oath as a doctor." The harshness in Jane's voice tells me even if I did, I wouldn't get anywhere.

"Of course," I say and Jane glares at Aro.

"Of course, my dear," he says in defeat. "Mary is setting out our dinner, let's go."

I walk up to Bella pulling her close and I kiss her head. "Are you okay? Do you want to leave?"

I feel her hand gently touch my side. "I'm okay; just keep your word about not asking about us. Show me I can trust you."

I don't reply to her. Instead I pull her around, stopping our movement to kiss the side of her lips and brush my lips along her jaw to her ear. "You have my word, Firefly, but if you come to trust me, then please let me in."

I hear her swallow as she grips onto my shirt. "I will, I'll tell you everything, if you show me I can trust you."

"Are you both coming?" Aro asks. Bella and I both take one last look at each other before we walk again.

When we get to the dining room, I help Bella sit before taking my own seat. I dish out our plates as Aro does Jane's and his.

"Bella, what do you do for a living?"

"I clean Edward's home?" she says softly, but I can hear some guilt that I don't understand.

"Oh, and do you live close by."

I watch as she swallows and closes her eyes. "No, I'm staying with Edward."

"Oh?" Aro says, looking between us.

"What about Sasha?" Jane asks.

"She's with me," Bella says, shaking her head at Jane.

"Hmm," Jane tilts her head frowning a little.

"I asked her to move in with me. She was staying with a friend and I was not too happy about it being a male friend. Anyway, she does all the cleaning and cooking, as well as writes up the documents and pay-slips for the clubs." I chuckle a little as I run my hand up and down Bella's thigh. "I think I underpay her for all the work she does."

"You better pay her," Jane says harshly.

"Of course I do."

The rest of dinner we seem to fall into awkward chit chat. I'm glad when Aro asks me to go to his office for business.

"Would you like a proper drink?" Aro asks as he pours himself a Scotch.

"No, I'll stick with water; after all I am driving. You know how my father gets." Aro chuckles but nods.

"How are my men?" I ask taking a seat.

"They have been able to move onto level two, and it seems your man, Mike, is to thank."

I swallow a little, but keep my game face on. "How so?"

"He has formed a friendship with Sam, and Sam is Jacob's right-hand man. They have brought him and Felix into their inner circle."

I give him a nod. "That's good," I say. For Mike it is, but with him being so close that means he is in more danger. I know I need to keep track of this so my first promise to Sasha and Bella can be kept.

"So, apart from the lovely Bella, how are things going?"

"They have been good, and thankfully, Royce has stayed away," I say with a smirk.

"I hate to tell you, but he and his father will be at the charity ball." I raise my eyebrow knowing they wouldn't know how to spell charity for the fact they have never taken part in it.

"Why will they be there?" I ask leaning back in my seat.

"It seems some important people, like the chief of the police, will be there, along with _the_ Mr. Myers." Mr. Myers is one of the richest men in the world. To have him in your pocket would open so many more doors, and I can see now why Royce wants to be there.

"You better make sure they don't step on my toes, because I will not leave them alive again."

"Edward, you really need to calm yourself with this whole dislike for Royce. I would agree, he and his father are not the nicest when it comes to women, but they are a part of our family."

I let out a snort of annoyance; he's not a part of my family. "Edward?" Aro scolds.

"I'll be good as long as he is." Aro gives me his 'I am not amused' face. "Fax me all the information I will need." Aro nods and I stand up.

"I'll talk to you soon." Aro walks out with me and again we walk in on Jane and Bella having a hushed conversation.

"Firefly, are you ready to leave?" I ask and Bella looks to Jane and sighs before looking back at me.

"Yes, I'm ready." I help Bella to stand and then help her into her jacket that Mary brought back for us. I give a quick wave as we walk out the door.

"That wasn't so bad?"

"No, it wasn't," Bella says with a smile.

I take hold of her hand kissing it. I interlock them and look at Bella from the side of my eye. "Mike's doing great. He has managed to get himself and Felix into the Black family circle." Bella doesn't say anything.

"I can trust him, right?" I ask, wanting some sort of response from her.

"Yes, he knows that you know about me and Sasha and he would lay his life on the line for her." I bob my head.

"I will not hurt Sasha or you even if he did betray me."

"What about him?"

"I give you my word that I wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't stay here. If he stays with the Blacks, then Aro would take him out and I wouldn't stop him."

"He will not betray you, no matter what they offer. You have the one thing that's most important to him."

I pull in and park my car in my space. "Bella?" I say softly, as I unbuckle. She turns and looks at me. "Never tell someone your weakness or the people that are important to you, it could be used against you."

The ride up in the elevator is quiet, and feels like it takes longer.

We walk into Emmett and Rose talking and laughing again. "Hi bro, I was just saying to Rose she should join us on the night out next week. You know, the night you, Bella, Jasper, and Alice are going to." He gives me a pleading look.

"You will be there, Bells?" Rose asks biting her lip, giving Bella the same look as Emmett's giving me.

"If we can get a sitter," I say and they both smile.

"I'll check on Sasha," Bella says walking out.

"I'll come, too," Rose says walking quickly after Bella.

I just look at Emmett and he gets flushed. "I really like her. I think she could be my one." I sigh knowing now I am going to have to make sure Bella and I are there.

"Fine," I say, dragging out the word. Emmett fist bumps me and then hugs me till my ribs feel like they are going to break.

"I hope you get your girl, too." I pat his back knowing that with every second that passes I want her to be mine, too.

I hear Bella and Rose come back so I move back from Emmett getting my wallet out.

"Rose, this is for you," I say paying her.

"Thanks, Boss."

"Emmett, you'll see her home?"

"Of course, boss." They walk out and I sigh.

"We'll have to go," I say hoping Bella won't be mad.

"I know, Rose said I owed it to her."

"They more likely want to go to a bar or club, will you be okay with that? I mean, I won't drink, but they will."

"I'll be fine, Edward, I worked at Dolls, remember?"

I tilt my head a little. "I know, just with you not wanting drinking in the house, I just wanted to make sure."

"This is where Sasha and I live, and I would just rather it was not here. I have my reasons, and I will tell you when I know, I can trust you."

I nod my head in understanding. "That sounds good, Firefly." I bend down a little to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good night, love." The word slips out of my mouth. Before I can apologize, Bella has her lips on mine.

She pulls back and looks a little shocked, but not as shocked as she did the first time. "Good night, Edward."

I catch her hand pulling her back to me. I make sure the kiss is soft as I pour all my feelings into it.

"What would you say to a sleepover?" Bella looks at me confused.

"I have a TV in my room, my bed is real big and I'm asking you if you would join me to watch some movies and eat some junk food, Ice cream?"

Bella looks like she's debating if she wants to or not. "I swear I will not hurt you, but please give me some faith. I honestly just don't want tonight to end."

"Yes." I look at her and she blows out a breath opening her eyes.

"Yes, let me get changed and I'll get some healthy snacks and you can get the movies."

I smile hugging her close to me. "Thank you."

I watch her go and I fist punch the air as I grin knowing I am slowly gaining her trust.


End file.
